Hair
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Yang have a bad hair day. Jaune says he can fix it. Yang discovers he might be way too good at it.
1. Yellow Beauty Burns Gold

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The inhuman scream made everyone on team JNPR fall from their beds, and they all started to grab anything to defend themselves. Jaune grabbed a pillow and a small stool, and so did Pyrrha. Ren had grabbed two books, while Nora held a chair. After a few moments to fully wake up, they found it was morning and they were in their room, and that the scream came from outside.

"I'll check team RWBY." Jaune prompted, and he opened the door, closely followed by Pyrrha, because she would be damned if she would let her future husband (not that she would say it loud) alone. And that was the risk of monsters too.

Jaune and Pyrrha saw nothing on the corridor, and could hear strange sounds coming from RWBY's room, so they approached the door and knocked. As sounds of screams and yells could be heard, Blake opened the door and greeted them with a rather funny scene.

Yang Xiao Long having the mother of all bad hair days.

Her hair was a mess, all tangled, frizzed and challenging gravity here and there. The girl had her eyes red in anger as she looked at the mirror, while Weiss was trying very hard to not laugh and mostly failing, while Ruby and Zwei tried to calm her down. Jaune and Pyrrha relaxed, and while the champion turned to inform her team, the boy entered his friends' room.

"How this fucking happened!?" Yang asked as she was almost crying.

"My guess is dry air." Jaune stated and she turned around. The first thing she noticed was he finally dropped the onesie. Now he was wearing tight shorts and a t-shirt… that was blue and had rabbits on it. Still a progress. And of course, she would notice his shapely legs with almost no hair and his toned arms and broad chest. Apparently Pyrrha's training made him yummy.

"Really, vomit boy, bunnies?" Was what she mustered to say, trying to not stare too much.

"Dia, one of my little sisters, love bunnies and the color blue, it was her who gave me the onesie. But I kinda of grow out of it, quite literally, so she sent me this one." Jaune explained, and there were both a few blushes over his muscles and Ruby fawning over the sibling love.

"You know you didn't need to wear it, even if it was a present from your sister." Weiss commented, but Jaune chuckled a little.

"I love my sisters, so I wear her gifts with pride." Jaune stated, now receiving a few 'aws' from the present, as Pyrrha and his team entered the room. Nora started laughing badly at Yang.

"Ren, if you want to keep your girlfriend, take her out!" Yang yelled, and Ren grabbed Nora and took the laughing girl away with the promises of pancakes. "I'll spend the whole day fixing this! Or having to go to a professional! How this happened!?"

"Dry air." Jaune repeated and Yang stared at him. "The air has being very dry nowadays, and that create static electricity. You sleep in a bunker bed near the metallic rails of your curtains, so static electricity there probably attracted and messed your hair."

"How you even know that?" Weiss wondered.

"I got shocked in doorknobs like seven times yesterday. So I just glued the evidence together and concluded this." Jaune said simple.

"Yeah, sure, Sherlock." Weiss rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom, only to be shocked by the door knob. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

They all stared at her in surprise over the dirty word.

"Shut up." Weiss stated as she entered the bathroom.

"How it happened is not important! How I fix this!" Yang said as she examined her hair. "It has knots!"

"I can fix it." Jaune offered and the girls stared at him in disbelief. "I grew up with seven sisters, I learned how to do makeup, fix bad hair, and so many things I wish I didn't knew."

"Why are you single again?" Blake deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure my sisters gave me bad advice, and don't even start with my dad. I'm surprised mom married him." Jaune explained as he got a chair, some pillows and a stool, making an improvised saloon chair. "Ruby, bring me all hair products you can."

The young reaper saluted and using her Semblance grabbed several brushes, combs, creams, made Weiss yell at her as she entered the bathroom while she was using and a few towels and gave them to Jaune. The boy selected a few things and patted at the chair while staring at Yang.

"Jauney, I like you. I don't want to murder you if you damage my hair. It's safer if I go to town and find a good hairdresser." The blonde brawler said, and Jaune chuckled nervous as she said she liked him.

"You know you are banned from half of them." Blake said, and Yang chuckled nervously. She was really protective of her hair.

"Yang, I give my word as an Arc that I know what I'm doing." The busty girl stared at his easy smile and sighed. She had little to lose, except a few friends. So she sat on the improved chair and was happy Jaune really made it comfy. "Now ma'am, relax while I make you wonderful."

The boy started separating a few strands and gently using his fingers to undo any tangle and knot. Yang tensed as she felt someone messing with her hair, and her instincts where to turn and punch said person. She was tensing so much that her knuckles turned white and her neck was stiff.

"Yang, calm down and relax." Jaune said near her ear, making her shiver a bit, while his soft but strong hands gently massaged her shoulders, making her finally relax a little.

He resumed fixing her hair, carefully undoing all the knots, and Yang started relaxing more as all was being done in a very careful and nice way. In fact, it started to feel good to have the knight to tread his fingers on her hair. It took some time, but he was able to completely remove all the knots and tangles, without pulling her hair even once, and without breaking one single strand.

"OK, now let me fix this frizz." Jaune said, grabbing some cream and massaging it on her head with his hands, massaging her scalp on the process. That, for some reason, made Yang blush as it felt incredible good. It was both gentle and caring, and relaxing. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time someone touched her in a way that pleased her that much.

"Are you alright? You're really red?" Ruby asked, and that just made Yang more self-conscious.

"Nothing! Just feeling a little hot here. Open a window!" Yang said.

"Better not, at least till I finish. I don't want the wind to mess with your hair again. It's really a nice hair, you know, all silky and curly. I can see why you are so protective of it." Jaune said, and Yang kept blushing over the comment.

"You really seem like you know what you're doing." Weiss said as she left the bathroom and sat on her bed, brushing her own hair, while Jaune took a broad comb and started fixing Yang's hair.

"My sisters all have different hair… well, at least each twin group." Jaune said, and Yang started to squirm a little as he worked on her hair, because he was making the experience really good. "Am I hurting you?"

"N-no!" She murmured a little and he just nodded and kept doing, while all the girls stared at Yang's rather amusing reactions. If they didn't knew better, it was almost like she was…

"Now it's time to brush it." Jaune affirmed, and grabbed a soft brush and started doing it, and now Yang was suppressing her voice and squirmed more, because every time his fingers touched her ears and neck, and the gentle movement on her hair just made her feel so good that she was almost asking him to stop. Suffice to say the other girls either had looks of envy (Pyrrha and Ruby) or amusement (Weiss and Blake). "Now the final touch… and done."

Yang finally breathed and calmed down as he stopped working on her hair. She stared at her friends and saw Ruby beaming in happiness, Pyrrha giving both and approving nod while Blake just had a small smile. Weiss, on the other hand, was trying really hard to suppress a laugh, what worried the brawler. She stood up and looked at the big mirror, and was shocked.

Her hair was more than fixed. It was perfect.

It was all shining, no tangles, frizz or knots, and actually looked better than ever. The only change was the pigtails Jaune put her in.

"Jaune, why pigtails?" She asked softly.

"You look great on them, at least to me. I think you should keep your hair tied, at least for sleep, while the air is so dry. Also, wear this cream here, it will avoid the frizz. I only couldn't fix this _ahoge_." He said as he pointed to the single strand on top of her hair. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about this one, Jauney. You really did a good job… and I like the pigtails."

"Yay! I love your pigtails too!" Ruby celebrated while beaming on Yang, making the brawler smile.

"I admit you did a nice job. But pigtails, really?" Weiss finally said.

"Hey, I look great anyway! Besides… I might ask you to be my personal hairdresser from now on, Jauney." Yang said with a wink, making Jaune blush a little but smile anyway.

"I'll glad help any hair emergencies you might have. Now we better go get ready for breakfast." Jaune affirmed, and Yang then simple got closer and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips, making his brain stopping work.

"Thanks again." She said, before Pyrrha decided it was too much and dragged her partner-boyfriend-to-be always from the buxom blonde and back to their own room. Yang smiled chirpily and looked at the mirror again, really happy with the result… and really wishing the experience could last longer… and just the two of them.

"You know, you were REALLY into it. It was almost like you were feeling… good." Blake stated with a teasing smirk.

"Kitty… you have no idea. I never imagine someone could make hair brushing such er…" Yang stared at the curious Ruby. "Cathartic experience. I'll tell you what. I'm going to have him brush my hair often."

"Ridiculous! It was just hair! It can't feel…" Weiss stared at the curious Ruby. "…so nice."

"You all need to try it. I'm feeling so relaxed… except you, Ruby." Yang stated.

"Why?! I want Jaune to brush my hair too!"

"Oh, not until you're seventeen." Yang stated as she grabbed her uniform to prepare for the day. In her mind, feelings of gentle hands caressing her hair.

…

 **A.N.: I had a dream about this, so I had to write it. It's actually based on a GJ-bu episode, and I really recommend that show for its sense of humor and cute girls. I'll probably write Jaune fixing the hair for every single girl in the show, but those will be short stories. ^^**


	2. Champion in Red

The day was going awesome to Yang. Everyone praised her hair, and even her pigtails. A lot of people asked her secret, but she decided that she didn't want to share Jaune's skill, especially the feelings he could give just by caring her hair.

This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Well, except the boy himself and his inability to notice she was being nicer to him, and flirty, and Nora, but just because she had other things to think. Weiss still believed Yang was joking with them when she praised the event, but she did notice her weird actions while the boy combed her hair. Blake was also curious about it, since Yang, despite what everyone thought, wasn't easily pleased, or get in that kind of mood often. Ruby was happy, seeing her sister with her old hairstyle, as it reminded her of happier, simpler times. Ren noticed, and decided to not even think in meddling with that wasp's nest.

It was Pyrrha who was more displeased. She didn't like to see Yang being all flirt with HER knight, and Jaune acting so pleased over it. And she also couldn't believe a simple hair brushing could make the blonde go after her partner/crush so hard. So for the rest of the day she was really displeased.

…

"Well, you really made me sweat today, Pyr… and get some bruises… and I think I bleed a little." Jaune said as the duo was returning to their dorm, whit a certain champion feeling really guilty over how she discounted her frustrations on her beloved partner. He didn't seem to hold a grudge, and smiled at her. "Look, I'll take a bath in the common bathroom so you can use the one in the dorm. See you in a few."

Jaune grabbed his bath stuff and some clean clothes and left, while Pyrrha did the same and entered the bath inside the room, letting the warm water calm her down. As she washed herself, she caressed her own hair, and wondered if Jaune didn't like it. She knew all his family had blonde hair, including his father and mother and all his sisters. So she couldn't blame him for maybe liking it more and she wondered if he would like if she died it.

Once she finished, she grabbed her brush and stared at the mirror, once again staring at her flowing red hair. She always loved it, and received many praise for it, including making some commercials for hair products. But all she could think was how her hair couldn't compare with Yang's. She sighed and left the bathroom in her bronze colored sleeping gear, brush on hand, to see Jaune was already there, as was Nora and Ren, the two of them playing cards.

"You took longer than usual. Are you alright?" Jaune asked, and she smiled over his concern.

"Just a bit tired. No problem." She answered back as she sat on her bed.

"Maybe we should reduce our training time? I don't want to see you overdo it." Jaune said, and a bit of panic filled Pyrrha.

"No! I'm alright! It's not a problem at all!" She said in the panic, and Jaune hold her hands, making her blush.

"Are you sure?" His blue eyes were cast on her, and she couldn't believe how he looked so handsome right at that moment, and she blushed brightly.

"Yes…" She said, and he nodded. "I'm fine. Just need to relax."

"OK. Hey, you want me to brush your hair? This brush you have is not good for wet hair." Jaune said, and Pyrrha smiled brighter at it and nodded. "Ren, can I use your brush? Nora, bring me a towel and the hair drier."

The green-clad boy nodded and gave him his own brush, which was green too, and Nora gave him her pink towel and pink hair drier. Jaune wondered if everyone followed their color schemes in beacon. The knight looked around to see if he would do like he did with Yang, but decided to make Pyrrha sit in the stool while he sat in the bed. He started by using the towel to dry what he could of her hair, gently pressing the hair with the towel.

"I really like the smell of your shampoo." Jaune started speaking, and Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks, it is a Mistralian brand." She said, and then blushed as he started to use his hands on her hair, from time to time touching her back, neck and ears, and just like Yang every light touch made her squirm a little and blush.

"Hmm… Really strong hair, like you." He commented and she just murmured as he combed her hair with his fingers, every motion making her flinch a little and heat up. Then he actually started using the brush, and that made nothing to calm her down. Instead, the soft motion, his hands and he speaking close to her made her close her eyes and shut her mouth tight to not make any weird sounds.

"Ren, is she alright?" Nora whispered as both could see how Pyrrha was having a hard time, but Ren didn't answered.

"The red in your hair is really lively, you know? It makes you look so pretty when fighting." Jaune said as he turned on the hair drier, combing and drying Pyrrha's hair at the same time, and she was glad for it as she could now let a few hard breathes out and even a small moan without being heard. Sadly (or gladly, depending on how you see it), the moment of rest didn't last long, as once again Jaune resumed brushing his partners hair, using his hands and a soft brush.

"The drier made your hair too dry… Do any of you have something I can use?" Jaune inquired his friends.

"I have some _aloe vera_." Ren said and gave Jaune a small pot containing the jelly-like substance.

Jaune put some in his hand and started applying, making Pyrrha almost jump from the stool as his cold and soft fingers rubbed on her scalp and neck. His light touches were sending so much shivers through her body that even him notice her shaking slightly.

"Are you cold? Want me to get a blanket?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just the gel is cold." She said, incredible able to not show in her voice how much that was affecting her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I will fix it." Jaune said as he rubbed his hands with the gel, and in fact it wasn't cold anymore. It was nicely warm… and that didn't help at all! It felt too good and she had to control herself really hard to not started moaning. And then he applied in the hair under her neck, and she almost jumped. "Are you sure you're OK? Am I touching somewhere weird?"

"No. I'm fine." She lied; her eyes close and a hand on her mouth as he resumed working on her hair.

"Your hair is very well cared, but the band you use to tie your hair in a ponytail is marking it. You know, you should let your hair hang free from time to time." Jaune commented while caressing her scalp and Pyrrha was only able to nod. "Hey, how about a French braid? It would keep your hair safe in battle and it would look great on you." Once again, Pyrrha was only able to nod.

Jaune skillfully separated the strands and started braiding her hair, and Pyrrha's suffering (?) seemed endless as he kept speaking with her, while she could only answer with nods, not trusting her voice to keep secrecy of how much he was messing with her senses. It only took a few more minutes, but to her it was like hours, until they finally finished.

"And done. I might say; you look even more gorgeous." Jaune said, and Pyrrha slowly stood, her legs almost giving up as they felt like jelly. She walked towards the mirror and stared at the perfect braided, shiny hair she was with, and she never imagined her hair could look THAT pretty without special effects and really expansive products.

"This… looks perfect." She said simple, almost a whisper. Jaune gave his friends' stuff back and stared at Pyrrha, still staring in the mirror.

"Pyr, if you don't like it I…" He couldn't answer as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, making him blush hard and look at her face.

"I love it… thanks." She said, still staring at him. Jaune gulped a little as she indeed looks beautiful, even without make up.

"I can always fix your hair if you want." He offered.

"I think I couldn't survive this often…" She murmured to herself.

"Sorry?" Jaune asked as he missed it.

"I said I can't make you do it often. But I'll count on you if I feel I need to feel pretty." She said, and he stared at her with a smirk.

"I thought pretty girls like you never had a day to feel ugly."

"Oh, believe me, we do. So, please help me on these days." _And if we are alone, I might reward you._

"Of course." He answered back with a winning smile.

"Can we go to sleep now, or should we wait you two?" Ren deadpanned, and Pyrrha finally noticed she was still hugging Jaune, and her face was incredible close to him. Reflex kicked in and she pushed him off her, tossing him on his bed.

"Jaune! I am sorry!" She said as she realized she used more strength than she wanted.

"Wow, bold. With Renny and I here." Nora said with a smirk, and Pyrrha jumped on the bed to hide the fact her whole body was red. "You know that is Jaune's bed and he is using it?"


	3. Black the Beast

"I feel fabulous." Yang stated the next Day as she sat in her place on the table, still wearing pigtails, her blonde hair still shining like gold.

"He really did a good job." Blake commented simple as she ate her breakfast and read a book.

"Are you kidding me? He did an awesome job! I received at least 30% more compliments over my hair this morning, and 10% more boys tripping while staring! I think I triggered at least one pigtail fetish."

"What is a 'fetish?" Ruby asked while eating a cookie.

"Basically how you feel about cookies." Yang explained plainly and Ruby just accepted it, while Weiss glared at the brawler.

Soon team JNPR came and all eyes aimed at certain French braided Spartan. She wasn't wearing her headpiece, but the braided hair really looked amazing. The girls stared a little agape at how lovely Pyrrha looked.

"Hey everyone. Ready to Port's long lectures?" Jaune asked, but got no response. "That bad?"

"Jaune, is this your work?" Blake asked pointing at Pyrrha, which blushed a little.

"I'm pretty sure that is her DNA." He answered, making Pyrrha blushing more.

"I'm talking about her hair."

"I just combed and braided it, used some aloe. Nothing much." Jaune said, but the girls barely could believe it, because everyone agreed Pyrrha was beautiful, but now every girl was there questioning (or reaffirming) their sexuality. That was how beautiful she looked.

"So, P-money… how was it?" Yang asked with a big smirked, and this time Pyrrha blushed as dark as her hair. "That good, uh?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby questioned innocently, while Jaune blushed as he noticed someone's feet rubbing on his leg, and by the wink he knew it was Yang. Pyrrha noticed too, and simple leaned her head on his shoulders. This didn't escape everyone else on the table, and this time even Nora noticed it.

"Come on, they can't be serious!" Weiss angrily whispered toward Blake.

"I don't know… you saw how Yang barely could control herself. Maybe he really made a simple brushing that good." Blake answered, her life reading smut ( _IT IS NOT SMUT!)_ made her aware some people could have a magical touch.

"You all better eat or we will be late for class." Ren stated, and they resumed eating, but all eyes sat upon our friendly and oblivious blonde knight.

…

"I'm really sorry!" Weiss said as she walked behind Blake with Ruby and Yang.

"Weiss, you said that a dozen times by now and I know it wasn't your intention." Blake answered, her voice showing she was annoyed by the constant apologies.

"I'll pay you the best Vale hairdressers to save your hair!" Weiss offered, as Blake stared at the tips of her hair, which were burned due to a miscalculated use of fire Dust by the heiress.

"Weiss, I appreciate the offer, but you know they will ask me to remove my bow, and upper-class establishments aren't the best place for me, especially when I don't want to people know what is under it." She answered back, and Weiss nodded, her face filled with regret. "I forgive you, Weiss. I'll just have to find a place I can discreetly take care of this."

"How about Jaune?" Ruby suggested, and the three girls stared at their leader.

"Jaune?" Blake wondered. He certainly did wonders with Pyrrha and Yang, but there were all the squirming and weird faces. And… "I saw him with a blade. I'm not sure I want to see him with scissors."

"I swear I never fell on one." Jaune said as he approached, and the group turned to see him with Pyrrha, the Spartan really close to him this time. "Fire?"

"Dust accident. Probably will have to cute a lot." Jaune invaded Blake's personal space, making her flinch and blush as he examined the hair. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's most just the tips. You will need to cut, but not much. I can do it for you, I even bought new scissors." Jaune said as he showed a big stainless steel box. "I bought some materials since I assumed I might have to take care of other's hairs since some people have being asking me because how Yang and Pyrrha looks."

"They look so good! Thanks for putting my sister in pigtails again, I love her pigtails!" Ruby stated happily.

"You're really good." _Maybe too good_ , Yang and Pyrrha said and thought at the same time, both planning to not let anyone outside their friend's circle know of Jaune's skill.

"I don't know…" Blake stated as she examined her hair again. She really wanted to save as must as she could, and leaving it to an amateur was asking her too much.

"Look, I think all you need is cutting less than a half inch. I promise to not go crazy with the scissors." Jaune stated, with a weird confidence Blake wasn't used to see on him.

"If he ruins your hair, I'll ruin his life." Weiss offered in support.

"See, she trusts me." Jaune joked, and Blake decided if Weiss threats weren't enough to make Jaune back down, she could take the chance. After all, he knew she was a Faunus, and wouldn't rat her out.

"Fine, but please, be careful." She said in a rather threatening tone.

…

The bath didn't anything to calm her down. Now the damage was even more apparently. She got even more nervous as she saw Jaune prepared the chair for her as he did for Yang, and his box was open with all kinds of scissors, a few razors, and other hair paraphernalia. Weiss gave him her box of hair products and was still threatening the poor boy, that stood there in a rather silly apron (sister's gift), and preparing himself.

"Let's get over this." She said as she sat on the chair with a book.

"Wow, they're really cute." Jaune said and gave Ruby ten lien. Blake noticed the exchange.

"I told you these ears are the cutest." The reaper explained, and the Faunus girl sighed.

"I will be extra careful with them. I know they are sensitive." Jaune said and that made Blake feel a little better. "So, I will start combing your hair to find all the damage."

And then she realized she was doomed, as his fingers gently combed her hair. It felt so relaxing and nice that she blushed a little, her imagination making her see her head on his lap as he caressed her ears. Having two pairs of ears didn't help as some times he would brush on them, and she almost meowed when he did.

"Not as damaged as I expected. Mostly only tips and on the surface." Blake relaxed even more, and then had to suppress a yelp as Jaune's hands touched her neck, very gentle and softly.

"Are you OK, kitty?" Yang asked with a big smirk as Blake started squirming.

"Yes." She answered back, but her voiced sounded differently than usual.

"I'll start cutting." Jaune informed.

Blake expected to be terrified at the sound of the scissors. But Jaune started whistling a tune as he cut, and that tuned the sound out, and his hands playing with her hair felt amazing. So good, in fact, that she started purring, surprising everyone on both the fact she was doing it as the fact she could do it.

"It can't be THAT good…" Weiss whispered to herself.

 _She can purr! I'm so petting her!_ Nora and Ruby said to themselves.

 _I hope she didn't try to get MY knight!_ Pyrrha and Yang thought. Ren just found it amusing, while Jaune smiled and kept doing his job.

"Now, finishing touches." Jaune said, and Blake just stopped caring, blushing and purring happily as the boy applied some gel on her hair, and massaged her scalp, and she just leaned her head back a little, curling her toes as that just felt so right. At the same time, he combed her hair with a broad brush and his hands, and the finishing touch came when he gently caressed her ears while applying gel.

"Nya…"

She shot her eyes open and stared at her friends.

Ruby, Nora and Yang were ecstatic over the cute sound that escaped from her mouth.

Ren and Pyrrha were doing their best to suppress a smile.

Weiss simple couldn't believe her friend let such sound out over a simple hair cut.

And she was still purring loudly.

She finally started to fume and wish the earth to open and take her away.

"I hope I did well." Jaune stated as he handled her mirror. She got up and stared at the big mirror, using the small one to see how her hair was in the back, and she was happily surprised because while her hair was clearly slight shorter, the knight saved most of it, and there was no signs of the damage. In fact, her hair looked so shiny and healthy that she couldn't understand how he did it. "Weiss' cream really helped…" Yang laughed at the unintended pun, receiving a death glare from the heiress. "… so I recommend you use it for a time. You know, with such black hair, you would look great in a shrine maiden outfit."

Blake's mind drifted to her in said outfit, while Jaune approached in a samurai clothing… then in a completely inappropriate place making her blush madly. Her mind came back as Ruby and Nora petting her ears.

"What are you doing?!" Blake protested.

"I want to hear you purr again!" They answered at the same time.

"I didn't purr!"

"Oh, you so did!" Yang showed the recording of Blake's purring, really loudly. "And then… Nya!" Yang made a cat pose with her hands, making Blake fume even more.

"DELETE IT!" The raven haired girl demanded.

"NEVER!" Yang tossed her scroll to Pyrrha, and Blake started chasing it, with Ruby and Nora chasing her back, while Jaune put the scissors back in the box and closed it before someone could get hurt on them. And as he finished, he caught a scroll.

And that day was the day Yang had to buy all the Calvin and Hobbes collection for Ruby.


	4. Orange Bubblegum

Nora was deep in thought.

Different from what people thought, she wasn't a mindless machine of utter chaos. She just didn't live for the future or dwelled in the past, so she made the best of the present, and that meant doing what she found would be nice and awesome. She also didn't meddle with other people's private lives, so she could spend even more time with the people that cared about her and she cared back.

That was why she was worried about Jaune.

He never treated her like a dumb girl, and in fact respected and talked with her as two adults, while at the same time spending time having fun with her. Oh, and he did cook pancakes for her, and his pancakes were tasty, so he was her second favorite guy in the world, because no one could surpass Ren.

That is why she was worried about Jaune. Or so she thought to herself.

After fixing Blake's hair, the Faunus girl started to seek for him and talk about books and comics that she just discovered Jaune also read, except the smutty ones ( _FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS NOT SMUT!_ ), and that made Pyrrha clingy, and Nora was all for her best friend to get the knight. But then there was Yang being all over him, giving him glimpses of her best assets, and that was getting a toll on Jaune. He was too nice to ask them to stop and was really tired having to deal with the triple t(h)reat.

And Nora didn't understand why both Blake and Yang got so eager to be with him after just brushing their hairs. Sure, she thought the boy was nice and charming, and he did make Blake purr, something Nora and Ruby couldn't. So she decided she did need to know exactly why the three girls seemingly wanted to have his attention.

So distracted in thought she was, she didn't notice the bubble she did with her bubblegum now was the size of a watermelon… and popped on her face and hair making a big noise.

"Ms. Valkyrie!" Glynda shouted when she saw the scene. "Ugh… At least class is almost over. Mr. Arc, take your teammate and take the bubblegum of her hair. And remember her that bubblegum is forbidden in class."

Jaune nodded and team JNPR returned to their room, with a crestfallen Nora.

"How I'll remove this?" She wondered as they entered the room.

"Ren, go grab a bowl big enough for Nora's head, lots of ice, water and salt." Jaune ordered as he grabbed his hairdressing kit. "Don't worry, Nora, I'll get it off your hair."

"Thanks, Jaune-Jaune." Nora answered happily as she removed what she could from her face. Soon Ren returned with what he was asked, and Jaune made Nora lay on her bed, but crossed on it, with her head off the mattress. He put the bowl in the stool, and filled it with half water, half ice, some salt and made Nora laid her head on it. "COLD!"

"Relax, it will be just for a few minutes." Jaune said with a smile, and the bubbly girl relaxed as he used some ice cubs to rub on the gun. As the ice made the gum harden, he simple pressed it and broke the stick sweet, removing all of it without damaging Nora's hair. "Good, most of it is off. I'll wash it."

"I can do it!" Nora said as she tried to get up, but Jaune held her down.

"Relax, I'll do it for you. You don't want any speck of gum messing your hair, do you?" Nora just accepted her fate and blushed a little. Ren gave Jaune a new bowl with warm water and Nora's favorite shampoo, and Jaune started washing it.

 _OH NO! IT. IS. HAPPENING!_

The way he massaged her scalp, his soapy fingers on her skin, it was affecting her of all people!

And she was actually enjoying it!

"I h-have boy's hair…" She commented, trying to keep her mind off the situation.

"Nonsense. You have nice hair. It is soft and well cared. But I think you should use some rinse too. I have some." Jaune said as he kept massaging her hair, and because it was shorter than the others, he most of the time massaged the back of her neck too, making her squirm a little and feel a bit hot.

She relaxed a little as he washed the shampoo of her head, but them he started rinsing it, and that was even worse as he made sure to touch her head and comb her hair with his fingers, and Nora gone absolutely silent as she rubbed her feet together. Jaune at first thought she was sleeping, but she just kept her eyes shut.

 _I'm so glad I don't purr, though I'd love to purr and everyone would know I'm happy and not crazy, but I don't want to moan because Jaune and I aren't like that and Pyrrha would kill me and I love her too wait I don't love Jaune, he's a friend like Renny, but Renny is my bestestest friend in the world and while we aren't together-together…_

"AH!" she yelped as Jaune finished washing and helped her up, drying her hair with a towel.

"Sorry I startled you. Now all I have to do is brush your hair. Or maybe you want me to style it a bit?" Jaune asked as he finished drying it with the towel.

"I dunno… Short hair isn't ideal for styling, and I don't want to cut it…"

"How about a fringe? Actually, I have an idea that will be easy to maintain if you want to or to change back if you don't." Nora stared at Ren, and the boy smiled at her.

"Don't you always want to try new things?" Ren said, and Nora smiled brightly.

"Yes! Do your worst, Jaune-Jaune! Wait, not the worst, the best! The bestestest!" She said, and everyone laughed a bit.

"OK, OK."

Jaune sat at the bed behind her and she blushed immediately as once again he started touching her hair and head. In the excitement she completely forgot how the knight's touch was dangerous. And even with her short hair he didn't held back, and caressed and massaged her scalp while curling her hair and combing, and that was not counting how close his chest was from her back, and he was talking and she could feel his breath so close to her.

"OK, now for the fringe, please turn around." Jaune said, and Nora relaxed a little, expecting it to go easier.

It didn't.

He kept staring her face with those deep blue eyes, and touching her chin and cheeks to move her head around, and Nora started to grip on her skirt because she never noticed how handsome he was. And his hands could hold her face so nicely…

 _NORA STOP OR PYRRHA WILL MURDER YOU!_

"And done. I might say, you look really pretty like this." Jaune handed her a mirror and she breathed in relief.

Then she wanted to know who the beautiful woman on the mirror was.

Her hair now curled inwards, covering her face slightly, and in the process making her eyes seems bigger. It felt really mature and unlike her, but she couldn't say anything but feel pretty, and then realize she was called pretty for someone else besides Ren. So she turned slowly to her friends.

"You look gorgeous, Nora." Pyrrha said with an honest smile, believing Nora wouldn't get the 'hots' for HER knight.

"Indeed, he did a great job." Ren praised, and that was enough for Nora to believe she indeed was pretty. "Maybe I should have Jaune style my hair too."

"NO!" Pyrrha and Nora said at the same time, for the same motive. They didn't want any of the boys getting it on.

…

Meanwhile, Blake's yaoi senses were tingling.

…

"You look great as you are and I am hungry so we will get pancakes and for some reason I want peanut butter with them and better we get going!" Nora said to Ren as fast as Oobleck before taking him with her, a might blush on her face as she left the room.

"Uh. Pyr, have I done something weird when I do your hair?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Why do you ask?" _Please tell me you didn't notice, especially Yang and Blake because I'm already considering kidnapping you at this point!_

"My sisters said once I can't do their hairs often because they weren't sure they could hold back, and when I asked they refused to say what they meant and I still don't know what is so dangerous about hairdressing. So, do you feel alright? I didn't touch nor did something inappropriate, did I?" He asked, and Pyrrha felt a little relieved.

"No, nothing like that. It is just… You're really good and we don't want to keep you busy with it." She half-lied, and Jaune seemed to accept it. "So, dinner?"

"Dinner." Jaune agreed and took her extended hand, which she kept on his all the way to the mess hall.

…

Nora ignored all the stares as she ate. It was hard to ignore how many people said she was pretty, beautiful even. Only Ren's presence avoided some boys and girls to approach her, and the boy noticed the sudden attention his friend was getting, as well as that she was deep in thought.

"What's in your mind?" he asked, and Nora sighed a little.

"Renny, why Jaune made me pretty?"

"First, you were always a pretty girl, and second, Jaune's styling just made your natural beauty shine."

"But I'm not feminine as Pyrrha, Yang and especially Weiss…"

"You're feminine on your own way. Jaune knows that too." Ren explained, and Nora beamed with happiness again, making Ren relieved he helped his friend.

Except that Nora got to a completely unexpected conclusion.

 _Jaune sees me as a girl! But nobody sees me as a girl except Renny but we are just bestestest friends! It means he likes me! Well, I like him, he is always nice, so it means we can be together-together! But there is Pyrrha, but she is our friend so we can share and stay together forever and Renny can be our butler and yes!_

…

Somewhere else, Pyrrha's 'someone want MY knight' senses tingled.

…

 **A.N.: If you are having a hard time figuring how Nora's hair is looking, imagine it as Ayanami Rei's hair cut.**


	5. Red Like Roses

Ruby was a bit sad.

Jaune was getting a lot of attention nowadays, with Pyrrha, Yang, Blake and now even Nora all around him. She found it unfair as she was his first friend at Beacon, and they used to do lots of stuff together, from eating cookies to talk about their problems to read comics. But now every time she wanted to spend time with him some other girl was trying to get his attention.

And since Ruby was smart, she knew exactly what she needed to do to get her friend back.

"Jaune, I want you to style my hair."

"Oh, nonononono. You don't." Yang said, still protective of her sister, despite her being fifteen. Also, she feared to get one more girl into the competition, or that Ruby could have her precious heart broken.

"Yang, I do! You all look prettier and happier! I want to feel what you did!"

"Not until marriage!" Yang shouted, before blushing realizing what that sounded like.

"OH. MY. GOD! Why do you make it sound like that!?" Weiss complained loudly; face palming and wishing to just murder everyone.

"It's is just some brushing! It's not like he will make me pregnant!" Ruby protested, and now there was a good deal of red faces on the table. Especially Jaune's.

"And we won't run the risk." Yang finished, not imagining what could happen if Ruby didn't resist certain feelings Jaune was able to elicit with his technique.

"I'm leaving!" Weiss did just that.

"Come on, Yang. I did this for my sisters all the time. And Ruby is like one of them to me." Jaune said, and Pyrrha secretly celebrated that declaration, as did Blake and Nora, and even Ruby.

"Aww…" Ruby fawned happily. "I feel the same, Jaune."

"I'll think about it." Yang conceded, not wanting to have her little sister feeling… certain stuff, even if it was all because brushing hair.

…

It was late evening, and Jaune was alone in his room reading a book Blake leant him ( _if you say 'smut' I'll murder you_ ) when he heard knocks on the door. He was surprised to see Ruby standing there, full of twigs on her head, looking at her feet shyly.

"Do I want to know how?"

"Let's just say I need to be more careful while firing my beloved in a forest." Ruby said and chuckled nervously. "Say, would you mind fixing it for me?"

"Sure Rubes." Jaune said and he grabbed his things, and was analyzing how he would do it for his friend, but Ruby had her own idea.

"Do you mind if I sit between your legs? That's how Yang brushed my hair when we were little." Jaune smiled and sat on his bed, patting the space between his legs, and in a moment Ruby sat with him. The boy was used to it as that was how her sisters liked to have their hair brushed. So he started taking the twigs and leaves of Ruby's hair.

"So, how's school?" Jaune asked

"Better than I expected. Making friends, getting better. You?"

"Mostly the same. Though you noticed some of the girls are being oddly friendly?" Jaune asked as he combed her hair with his finger, slightly touching her ear.

"Eep!"

"Ruby? Did I hurt you?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"N-no. You can go on." She pressed, surprised that the simple skin contact made her react that way. It was not like she wasn't hugging him all the time, after all, but that skin to skin contact felt different. "You're a nice guy, so maybe they just realized it?"

"Eh. I just hope this don't come back to bite me. I really value you all." He said, and Ruby smiled and blushed a little. Then she blushed a lot as she felt his fingers running on her neck as he removed more twigs. "How many trees did you hit?"

"F-five…" she muttered as she started breathing harder, his touch being so nice and gentle that made her feel funny.

"Be more careful, I'd hate you getting hurt." He said as he put some dry shampoo on his hand and started cleaning her hair. Since she had shorter hair than most, she could feel his hands all around her head, delicately massaging it. "Your hair is really neat, how it is so dark on the roots to be almost black but red at the tips. If you let it grow longer, it would be a beautiful contrast."

"I d-don't eep think I'm pretty e-enough to pull it. Or girly enough." She murmured as he finished using the dry shampoo on her, then he got a thin comb and started removing the excess.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know a lot of the guys would ask you out if they weren't terrifying of Yang? And you fight in a dress, for heavens' sake!"

"It's a battle skirt AH!" She moaned a little as his fingers brushed on her cheeks.

"Sorry! Did I touch somewhere weird?" He asked as he stopped moving, but she shook her head.

"Is fine. Just surprised me a little…" She said, and Jaune resumed combing. Ruby didn't knew what was happening, but she felt safe there, and also a weird tingling over her whole body that was so pleasant to feel she now understand why all girls loved it, and why it was scaring at the same time.

"Your hair is all clean." Jaune said with a smiled, but ruby didn't want to end so soon.

"Can you… style it a bit? Something more mature?" She asked shyly, and Jaune wondered for a bit.

"Well, I might just have the style for you."

Jaune grabbed a brush and started slowly separating her hair right in the middle, the soft movement sending shivers down her back, while every time his fingers touched her make her wanting a more strong grip on her. She blushed madly when she realized she was having those kinds of thoughts, things she was curious about but couldn't talk freely.

"You said plenty of guys would date me… Would you too?" Ruby asked shyly, her breathing getting more labored as she squirmed under Jaune's brushes.

"Don't tell Yang, but I think you would be a great girlfriend." Jaune said with a smile, and Ruby just wanted to hide her face with her cape. "You're really tense…"

Jaune then started massaging the back of her neck with one hand, and while soothing, it made her almost yell. As he massaged and brushed her hair, she started to lose herself, and something exploded inside her, making her lose her strength and simple fall on Jaune's chest, making him hold her with an arm around her thin waist.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

"Hmm." She nodded, recovering her breath and relaxing with her head on him. "That felt great."

"Well, I finished, here." She grabbed the mirror and lazily stared at it. Her hair was divided in the middle, smoothed straight and covering her eyes partially; giving her a mature and mysterious look. She smiled and stared at Jaune.

"I like it."

"You look really pretty this way."

Then something Jaune never expected happened.

Ruby pecked his lips gently and quickly, before making herself more comfortable on his chest, one hand holding on his neck. He was pretty red and hopping no one saw it.

"Thanks, Jaune. For everything."

"Y-you're w-welcome…" His voice cracked a little before he caressed her back.

And that was how…

Oh, wait.

That was when the door opened, and both his teams saw Ruby clinging on Jaune, her hand on his neck, her legs over his left one, her head resting on his chest as she heard his heartbeat while the boy had an arm wrapped on her waist and another caressing her back. And most important…

"You did her hair…" Yang murmured, her hair glowing ominously and her eyes becoming red. "You did her hair!"

"Er…" Jaune didn't know why, but Yang was clearly pissed off for some reason. He was thinking how to answer her and calm the blonde brawler down.

"It was awesome… The way he used his fingers… The feelings… my body tingling all over…" Ruby murmured and smiled sweetly at Jaune.

"We are talking about hair, right?" Ren asked.

"RIGHT JAUNE?" Weiss growled.

"Of course! I just cleaned and combed her hair!" Jaune defended himself.

"I want you to do it every day…" Ruby said dreamily.

"E-every day!?" Nora blushed, imagining Jaune's hands on her every single day.

"No!" Pyrrha protested, then hugging the knight by his side. "I'm his partner, I call dibs!"

"I'm out of here." Weiss said too angry to participate in the silliest discussion ever.

"You're dead, Jauney." Yang said and saw both redheads cling protectively around him.

"Yang… who will do our hair if you murder him?" Blake asked, and Yang nodded, and everyone calmed down a little.

"I'll just smack you around a little."

And then there was much screaming and things breaking.


	6. Touched by a Witch

Glynda Goodwitch sat on her table, staring down at Jaune and Yang. Apparently the two had some altercation that ended with JNPR's bedroom destroyed, and the blonde teacher couldn't figure why, since Jaune and Yang were good friends. In fact, both tried to shoulder the blame for what happened, so that didn't help her to decipher exactly why they fought to begin with… or better yet, why Yang tried to hurt the knight.

"One of you better start talking, or both will get detention for the rest of the year and pay for the destruction you caused." She started, and Yang looked guilty, so she aimed at the blonde brawler. "Ms. Xiao Long, the level of destruction shows your handwork, and Mr. Arc, you don't even try to deny it."

"I'm sorry, Jaune… I just am overprotective of two things, my sister and my hair, and I overreacted." Yang said in an apologetic tone, and Glynda smiled a little bit seeing she was taking responsibility.

"Well, you did saw us in a rather awkward position…" Jaune also apologized, and Glynda got curious about that.

"And what exactly you and Ms. Rose were doing to elicit such reaction from Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda questioned.

"I was brushing her hair." Jaune answered, and the teacher arched an eyebrow.

"I fail to see why this would elicit such destruction."

"Well… she did got more… what's the proper word?" Jaune asked Yang, and the brawler knew the exact word to describe the feelings Ruby felt, and was completely against using that word in the same sentence as her little sister.

"Friendly." Yang said with determination. "She was hugging Jaune and I misinterpreted it."

"I see. Ms. Xiao Long, I'll give you a month of detention for destroying school property and you will pay for the costs. You can go now." Glynda said, and both blonde teens were getting up. "Not you, Mr. Arc. I still have some doubts about this incident."

Jaune trade stares with both blondes, and Yang just shrugged, patted his shoulder, and was about to leave, before returning and whispering something on his ear, kissing his cheek and finally leaving, while Jaune got really red and Glynda stared in curiosity.

"Now, Mr. Arc, I did notice that the girls that had their hairstyles changed got closer to you." She started after Yang closed the door. "Including Ms. Xiao Long. So, I am wondering exactly what you did to result in such raise in their affection towards you."

"I just brushed their hair and talked with them, I swear." Jaune said, and Glynda knew he wasn't lying. After all this time she knew he wasn't one to lie… even if she knew about his faked transcripts, she also knew Jaune didn't like to lie. Yet she found hard to believe a simple hair brushing could cause such reaction.

"Mr. Arc, I won't punish you as long as you did nothing against the rules. But I'd rather know exactly why those girls are acting differently around you." She stated, and Jaune nodded and sighed.

"Look, I just brush, wash and cut. All I touch is their hair and heads. I don't know why they go like that; I give you my word as an Arc."

The teacher new his word had weight and believed him. But she also knew he had a talent for hair styling, and all girls indeed looked pretty after he did their hair, and she was wondering. It had being months since she last had a professional care her own hair, and she didn't had the time to go to town to do it right now. The barber at Beacon was only useful if you wanted to shave your head clean, so she could at least take that chance.

"Mr. Arc, would you mind caring for my hair? That way I would know exactly what is happening." She affirmed and Jaune left a sigh of relieve and his dork smile.

"Sure thing, Ms. Goodwitch, just say when."

"How about in an hour, in the saloon in Beacon? I'm sure you will find all the tools you need."

"Sure."

…

"No." Pyrrha said as she hugged his tool box.

"Pyr, please? That way I get Ms. Goodwitch out of my tail. Maybe if she likes it enough she will go easy on us." Jaune begged, but Pyrrha just clung more on the box.

"No." She said again, and Jaune just kneeled and held her cheeks with his hands, making her stare at him and blush.

"Pyr, if you can give me a good reason why not I'll talk with Ms. Goodwitch, but I gave her my word." The champion nodded and gave him the box, but then kissed him on the lips, gently, making him blush and stare back.

"Remember I am your partner, OK?" She said with a sly smile before leaving the room. Jaune just stayed frozen for a few minutes.

…

"Sorry I made you wait…" Jaune said as he finally arrived at the shop. It was a small place with two chairs, including one for washing hair. The barber wasn't present, for some reason. Glynda used her glyphs to lock the door and close the binders behind him.

"I don't want weird tales to spread around. I brought my own hair products if you want to use them." She said pointing at them. Jaune examined the bottles, surprised she used such expensive brands, and then he put his own box and opened it.

"So, hmmmmm… What shall we do today?" He asked as he prepared his equipment.

"Well, why don't you suggest something?" She asked, and Jaune patted on the chair for washing, and Glynda remove her glasses and sat. "Be careful when undoing my…" Jaune skillfully set her hair free, and it flowed on her shoulders. "Huh."

"Your hair is pretty, but it is too damaged. Wearing it in a bum all the time did no good for it." Jaune said, while gently combing it with his hands, making Glynda blush a little. As a woman, she disliked that the boy was chastising her over hair care. "It can be salvaged, but I would suggest a haircut." He finished, and Glynda wondered for a bit. She didn't dislike change, and might as well do it.

"Very well, I will trust your judgment." She said to his surprise. He just put a towel on her shoulders and she relaxed on the chair. He started with warm water as he got her hair wet, and she started to understand why the girls loved that so much. It certainly felt pleasuring as he delicately used his hands on her hair.

"You know, I think I never said I'm sorry for all the troubles we give you… and thank you for trying to make us learn." Jaune said as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"I'm just doing my job." Glynda answered in a relaxed manner that surprised Jaune a little.

"Well, thanks anyway." He smiled and grabbed a fancy shampoo Glynda had, and started washing her hair, massaging her scalp in the process, making the teacher blush a little. He certainly had a nice touch.

"This feels really nice. I can see why the girls got a liking to this." She said with a smile as he kept massaging.

"My sisters and mom also loved it." He said as he started to wash the shampoo off. "Is it really this good?"

"It is." The teacher affirmed, and then blushed more as Jaune kept brushing her hair with his fingers. Then she started squirming as his fingers touched her ears, and saw the danger of his touch. It didn't help when he finish washing and started drying her hair with a soft towel.

"OK, now to the worst part." He extended his hand to her, and she hesitated but took it, and was surprised he had strong yet soft hands as he conducted her to the other chair. He covered her with the sheet to protect her clothes and took a pair of scissors and a comb. "Tell me if I cut too much."

She couldn't speak as she suppressed the need to let a few moans out.

Now she understands why Yang was so mad, because somehow Jaune's touch on her head made her feel electricity running on her body. Every time he positioned her head or rubbed on her cheeks and ears made her almost let a small pleased sound pout. And the fact he kept talking sweetly didn't help.

"You know, I was wondering, you might have a lot of students love struck by you." He said, and she remembered that in the beginning of every year there is always some silly boys and girls trying to get her attention. Sure she felt flattered over such things, but her professionalism made her always shot down them immediately. "But then some say you and the headmaster… I said too much…"

"Ozpin and I are just coworkers. We do know each other for a while, but we are just friends." She said, in an affirmative tone that surprised her and Jaune. She didn't understand why she explained herself to him, and was about to say something when Jaune put his fingers on her cheek and made her look down.

"One day you will find someone that deserves you." Jaune spoke after a while. "Done cutting, now let's wash again and I can finish."

Once again he led her to the washing chair, and now with her hair cut short, his fingers would touch her skin way more often than she expected, and her skin got all hot over it, while she worked her breath to calm down, her cheeks tinted in red.

"Now, finishing touches." He once again conducted her to the other chair, and she almost hesitated to let his hand go. Soon he was brushing her hair with a soft brush, combing it to the side, and she once again was forced to keep her voice and breathing in check. Sadly for her, it didn't take long for him to finish. He handed her a mirror and she admired his job. Her hair was cut to chin length, and was combed to the side, giving her a very professional yet youthful appearance. "With the right makeup, I can see people drooling over you."

"That includes you, Mr. Arc?" She asked with a sly smile. His blush and stuttering said everything she needed to know. She giggled lowly and put her glasses back, then gave him a small peck on the cheek. "If you don't start dating till graduation, Mr. Arc, I will take you for a glass of wine." Then she had a naughty idea, turned around and pecked his lips. "Or maybe you don't want to wait?'

With that she left, and smiled as students tripped over her new look.

Jaune just stood there, his mind rebooting.

…

 **A.N.: Imagine her new hair cut is like Dragon Ball Z's Android 18.**


	7. Black Lotus

Ozpin was a very perceptive man. Not only for the obvious changes like Glynda's new haircut, but also how light her mood was. He swore he heard her humming while helping him with the ton of paperwork that he had to pass through, one of the worst parts of being a headmaster.

He also liked to know everything going on in his academy, so he knew of Jaune's skills, and of all the girls giving him more attention than usual, especially of the romantic kind. And as with them, Glynda was being nicer to the boy. Not that she wasn't being strict, just that she chose kinder words to describe his failures and incentive him more to improve. It was not flirting, certainly, but it was unusual.

"Mr. Arc do have a way with scissors, you indeed look lovely with the new haircut." He commented and sipped his mug.

"Flattery won't make me do your work, Ozpin." She answered but spared a small smirk at him.

"Of course. Tell me, how is he performing?"

"Grades up, but still a long way to go before he can be a true Huntsman." She said sternly, but her eyes told Ozpin something else.

"I'm sure he will perform beyond our expectations in no time. And then lots of young girls will be over him. Well, some are already." He said, deciding to tease his friend a little, seeing how she stopped her pen to listen to his words. "I wonder who will claim him. Sometimes I think an experienced woman would fit him, but he might see them as old hags OUCH!" He stopped when Glynda slapped him with her crop.

"Go back to work." She growled at him, and Ozpin sipped his mug but smirked.

…

"How he do this?" Cardin asked as he sat with Sun, Neptune and Ren in a table during Dust manipulation class. The boy have improved his behavior a lot since Forever Fall, and now was at least in 'no aggression terms' with everyone else.

"Dunno, but it started since the girls changed hair styles. Even Ms. Goodwitch is acting friendlier with him. Though I must say, she is looking very hot with that haircut." Sun chimed in as he saw the teacher lecturing Jaune, but with a smile on her face.

"Is it related? Ren, buddy, what's his secrets?" Neptune asked as he saw Yang basically rubbing her chest on Jaune's arm, while Pyrrha spoke seductively on his ear.

"Apparently he have some kind of effect on people he brush the hair." Ren explained simply as he saw Nora sitting on Jaune's lap, causing a commotion.

"Wait, does it affect only girls or men too? Because I would go for a free hairdresser but I don't want to become like that." Neptune whispered and Cardin smirked evilly.

"You know, maybe someone that is close to him could ask for a brushing, and then report the results after." The big boy stated, and the other two stared at Ren, who gulped at their stare.

"I don't need a brushing." Ren said and was about to leave when Sun and Neptune hold him down and Cardin got a yellow electric Dust crystal.

"Sorry pal, but someone needs to take one for the team." Neptune spoke and Ren was about to answer but Cardin pressed the crystal on him.

…

"And that is how I get the afro and the other three, detention. I'm glad that Nora didn't break their legs and just bruised them a little." Ren explained to Jaune as he examined the puffed up hair he got from the shocking, though Ren lied the reason for the 'prank' was a comment about Cardin's mace and compensating something. The green clad boy was happy that Nora still would stand up for him despite her recently found love for Jaune. Not that Ren really cared because Jaune was his friend and Nora was happy and that was enough for him.

"I see, I see. So you want me to fix this?" The knight asked as they arrived at the barber shop inside Beacon. Once again the barber was nowhere to be seen. Jaune put his box on the counter and made his friend sit on the washing chair.

"If you can."

"Well, it's not easy but I can do something. Let me see… ah yes, I do have coconut oil."

"Coconut oil?" Ren inquired.

"It smells good and will fix the frizz for the time being. Since you have thick hair, it will fix itself in a few days." Jaune explained as he made Ren put his head down and started rubbing the oil on his strands. Ren could admit it was a pleasant sensation.

"It does smell good." The boy admitted and Jaune smiled.

"Hey Ren, I was about to ask and this seems like a good moment as any other. Did Nora say something about me to you?" The blonde boy started combing Ren's hair with his fingers to spread the oil, and Ren noticed that the pleasant sensation of the fingers moved from his scalp to his body.

"Do you like her?" Ren asked and then blushed as Jaune's fingers touched his neck. The knight didn't have many reserves touching his male friend as he had with the girls.

"Of course I like her; she's a great teammate and friend." Jaune answered simply, and Ren sighed a little.

 _Dense as ever…_

"Jaune what I want to know is…" Ren stopped talking as he felt a dangerous presence nearby.

…

"Calm down!" Weiss ordered as she contained Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora. Blake was too busy filming the potential yaoi scene with her scroll.

"Weiss, get out of the way! I won't risk losing my knight to a boy!" Yang said.

"Your knight?" The two redheads questioned the blonde.

"I thought you would be more worried about it, Nora." Blake asked as she kept filming, while the hammer girl just paced around.

"I am! But maybe this means I can have both Jaune-Jaune as my wife and Ren as my butler!" Blake's mind wondered to Jaune and Ren as butlers.

"Wife? Wouldn't he be your husband?" Weiss wondered, receiving a few death glares.

"Nah, wife. He does rock a dress." Nora said with a smirk and now Blake was nose bleeding imagining her Jaune with a maid outfit 'serving' her.

"Look, none of this was because Jaune's skill as a hairdresser!" Weiss shouted loud enough to be heard but not to reach the boys in the barber shop. The five girls stared at her. "I think all of you had lingering feelings for him and that brushing and close contact just relaxed you all enough to finally realize it."

"I barely talked with Jaune before…" Blake started but the heiress cut her.

"But he always treated you normally even after discovering you're a Faunus. He was Ruby's first friend, he never treated Yang as a, excuse the word, 'bimbo' and he put up with Nora's antics. And let's not even start with you, Pyrrha. I still have no idea why you love that dork, but you have being in love since Initiation!" Weiss concluded.

"Doesn't matter. If Ren try to take my knight, I'll break his legs. Sorry, Nora." Yang stated.

"No one is breaking my Renny! But I'll jump in and take Jaune before he does!" Nora stated and the redheads nodded in agreement.

"That is it, you're all insane. I'm leaving before I catch the crazy." Weiss lamented as she walked away.

…

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked Ren as the boy went silent, and Ren shook his head.

"Nothing. How's it going?" The boy asked about his hair.

"More work than I expected." Jaune said as he kept applying the oil and combing Ren's hair, and the boy blushed a little as the knight's fingers started getting closer to his scalp.

"A-anyway, what I want to know is if Nora decides to make you her boyfriend, what would you do?" Jaune blushed a little, remembering the redhead's kisses and Glynda's promise. He didn't put much thought on that yet.

"Look, I would give her a chance. Truth is I never imagined such beautiful girls to look at me and give me a chance. So if any of them come at me, I'll see if it works." Jaune finished applying the coconut oil and started combing Ren's hair.

"H-how about if a guy came at you?"

"I'd say thanks, but I'm straight."

"Oh." Ren said in a bit of lamenting tone.

…

"Awww…." Blake lamented as her sensitive ears captured the conversation. Her yaoi fantasies died with that, but now she knew she had a chance.

"What did he say?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"He would give any of us a chance if we go after him."

"Right now blondie!" Yang was about to go after him if Ruby and Nora didn't held her back.

…

"And done. You can keep the oil. Apply it whenever your hair starts frizzing. Now, what about… Ren?" Jaune asked as his friend just stayed put.

"Oh, you can go ahead. My leg slept so I need some time to get it working again."

"If you say so. See you later." Jaune said and walked away.

To meet an interesting scene along the way.

He found the five girls at each other in the middle of the corridor. Blake was biting Ruby's leg, the reaper pulling Pyrrha's hair, the champion on Yang's throat, the brawler chocking Nora and the energetic girl wrapping her legs on Blake's waist. He found the scene quite amusing. Slowly the girls let go of each other and fixed themselves, all of them with disheveled hair.

"So, hmm, I'll fix your hairs while you tell me what that was about." Jaune stated and they nodded, secretly happy that the knight would do their hair, and exchanging quickly looks to decide what excuse they could give.

…

"Ren?" Sun approached the boy as he still lay on the chair. Sun, Neptune and a recovered Cardin approached him.

"Yes?"

"So, how it was?" Neptune questioned first.

"It was… unique…" Ren assumed as he finally sit up.

"Unique?" Cardin questioned.

"Let's just say you don't want to allow any special girl be in Jaune's hands and… You might start questioning your preferences." Ren resumed. "So, can I crash on your room tonight, Sun? I'm pretty sure I need some time away from Jaune."

"Heavens' damn it that guy is dangerous!" Neptune finished, now worried about his fan club girls.

…

Jaune's life always reserved weird occurrences for him. Most of them pretty negative, but once in a while it threw him a bone. Now he was trying to figure out if that was a bone or life trying to royally screw him up as the five girls were all snuggling him after he fixed their hairs. Even Nora was pressing her rather generous chest on his arm and Yang was resting his head on hers, while Pyrrha was on the other arm and both Blake and Ruby slept on his legs.

"Err…" He started, only for several fingers shutting his mouth.

"Just relax." Pyrrha said first.

"Consider this a payment for your job." Yang said as she snuggled him more.

"Hehehe." Ruby and Nora giggled, while Blake just purred. Jaune sighed and relaxed a little. After all, Ren would be back at any moment and the girls would leave.

Any moment now.


	8. Coffee Flavored

"So, I was wondering, Arc. Can you help me color my hair?" Coco asked Jaune during lunch, and he put some thought on it.

Meanwhile, the five other girls stared at Coco and evaluated the possibility of her becoming a treat. If it was the cute Velvet, they might not allow it at all, but the fashionista was a tough as nails girls, and famous for rejecting all advances on her.

Meanwhile Jaune worried Coco would act strange on him too. They become good friends through Velvet, and the brunette standing there always act like 'one of the guys' as Jaune would define a girl that treated him just as a friend. But then, Ren have being acting strangely since that day he fixed his hair. At first was worse, with blushes and stuttering and Ren spending many nights on Sun's room. But now everything was back to almost normal, just with the occasional blush. Tough for some reason Jaune was waking up with Nora and Pyrrha on his bed, and sometimes, somehow, Blake.

"Come on, I promise I won't use my feminine charms to steal your boy toy, girls." Coco smirked and the girls blushed, except Yang that smirked at Jaune. Oh, she wanted to play with him alright. "But he did a great job on your hair, so I hope we can avoid all the dangers of coloring my hair purple."

"Well…" Jaune hesitated for a moment.

"I'm OK with it." Pyrrha said, surprising everyone. She was usually the most protective of him, but the nights sleeping snuggling him put her in a happy mood, the kind people want to share.

"Thanks, champs. Let's go Arc." Coco just dragged the boy by his hood before someone could object.

"Pyrrha, if Coco steals Jaune…" Blake threatened.

"No one is stealing our Jaune." Pyrrha said happily.

"Our?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Hmm, this tea is really good." The champion didn't answer the question, while the rest just stared at her calm expression.

…

"OK, Arc. How we should do this?" Coco asked as she tossed him in one of the beds. He stared at CFVY's room and notice they had real bunker beds. He immediately assumed the cute bed with frilled sheets was Velvet's, and the one with fashion and weapons magazines were Coco's, and he was surprised there was a barber chair there.

"Well, washing your hair first. I'll prepare everything, but I recommend you to change in some old clothes." Jaune said as he checked she had everything he would need.

"I have something better than that." Coco said as she entered the bathroom. Jaune ignored what she said as he prepared everything. He was happy she was using an expensive but high quality dye, so that wouldn't hurt her hair much. He started preparing everything when he heard the door from the bathroom opening so he turned around…

And hold his nose to not have it bleeding. Coco just left out and amused laugh.

She was wearing a black bikini that showed her tan lines, and was incredible sexy on her thin but shaped body. She wasn't as busty as Pyrrha, Nora or Yang, but her waist and toned belly made the trick as Jaune wondered if he could hold her just with his hands. She just sat on the chair not giving him much time to react.

"OK, Arc. Do your best. And I mean it! Ruin my hair and I ruin your life!" Coco joked and Jaune breathed to calm down.

"So, hum, how you want it?"

"I want very purple all around except here…" She showed him the bit of longer hair that runs in front of her face. "I want this one lavender. You know lavender, right?"

"My sisters made sure I did. I'll start washing it." He said and grabbed the bowl with warm water and delicately wet her hair. Coco was smiling at how nervous he was, she did had that effect on most people, but was happy he didn't try to ran away. The warm water also helped to improve her mood.

"The girls were quite attached to you." She commented as he finished and grabbed some shampoo.

"We're friends after all. But I noticed they have being extra friendly nowadays. I don't know why, but I hope this don't get ugly." He stated as he poured some shampoo on Coco's head.

"I'd hope for the best, wait for the worst." Coco said with a smirk, which was soon changed into a surprised frown. As Jaune massaged her head while washing it, she felt good. Not just happy or relaxed, but really good.

"You need to treat your hair better. It took a lot of damage. Rough time fighting Grimm?" He asked as he kept massaging her head, and now she started regretting asking him because she was losing her composure.

"Y-yeah… Second year have it h-hard." She answered as she squirmed. Jaune was oblivious to the change in her behavior.

"Be careful them. We need our favorite fashionista." He said in reassurance, patting her shoulder lightly and leaving a few bubbles there. "Oops. Sorry…"

"It's OK." She answered with her eyes tight shut. She relaxed a little when he started washing the shampoo, but then squirmed more when he combed her hair with his fingers.

"So, you used this dye before? Should he test it?" He asked after finishing washing her hair and started preparing to bleach her hair so the dye could stay.

"I… have used it before." She said in a breathed voice.

"OK them." Jaune applied the bleach and she bit her lips a little to suppress a might need to moan. She wondered how the other girls didn't just jumped on the knight offer that, but then, she was doing a way more complex job than a simple cut and brush. And she was trying her best to not enjoy that.

After the bleaching, he washed her hair again, and she almost fainted. Now he applied the dye, using a darker mix for most of the hair and a lighter one for her hair lock. Coco used that time to relax and think of other things as they waited the dye to fix. She stared as Jaune sat reading one of her weapons magazine and smiled at him.

"Need some guns?" She asked and he gave her a winning smile, making her blush a little.

"I probably would hurt myself. I just really learned how to use my sword with Pyrrha."

"Oh, so you used your 'sword' on the champs? Did she like it?" He blushed madly and stuttered, while she laughed a little.

"No! I respect her!" He shouted and she laughed at his innocent reaction.

"What if she wants you to?" Jaune blushed madly under the idea. "What if I want you to?" He hid his face on the magazine and she laughed again. "Come on, Arc, am I not hot enough for you?"

"Coco, with all due respect, you're on the top ten beautiful woman of Beacon. But one, I respect you and second, you would kill me easily if I disrespect you." He said from behind his magazine, and Coco smiled sweetly. He really was old fashioned in a good way.

"You are a great guy. Now I know why those girls like you so much." He chuckled nervously and got up.

"I have seven sisters. I act with others the way I want others to act with them."

"Really sweet of you, Arc. Now…" She grabbed him by his hoodie, looking deadly serious at his eyes. "Who are the ten most beautiful women in Beacon, in which order, and you will tell me or I'll start screaming."

"Goodwitch, Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, you, Velvet, Nora, Cinder and Emerald." He said, and she arched an eyebrow.

"Why am I not higher?" She could understand how hormonal teenagers would put the big breasted girls first but why Weiss and Blake were before her.

"Well… some people are scared of you, which make no sense since you're a nice girl." She smiled a little and understood she could be intimidating, so she just let him go and prepared for the next part.

"I think you can remove the dye now."

Jaune started washing the dye off, and she once again found herself in an unbelievable situation. No one ever touched her like that, and she never felt such pleasure. And now she barely could control her voice as he caressed her neck and ears, and the warm water ran on her hair. And then there was all the rinsing and him applying the needed products to recover her hair and she felt her whole body shivering and pulsing until he finished doing his job and she left a hard breath out as her body recovered from the sensation.

"And done. I'll grab you a mirror." Soon Coco found a mirror on her hand and stared at it. Her hair was all glossy and the color was perfect, without any failure. The lock of hair in the front had the lavender tone she hoped to; mixing slowly with the purple and she loved it. "Did I work well?"

She put the mirror down and did something she hasn't done in a long time. She deeply kissed Jaune on the spot, and she loved every second of it. He tasted good and while surprised wasn't denying her. When she stopped to breath, she finally realized what she has done…

 _I'm dead! Those girls will murder me!_

"Out!" She couldn't stay with him any longer, not without taking him as hers on the spot. She grabbed him and pushed him outside, but before he could walk away she kissed him on the lips one last time. "You did great. Thanks." Then she closed the door, leaving a confused Jaune to walk back to his room.

Meanwhile Coco sat on her bed and sighed. She couldn't be like this, not with him. She also made a mental note to not allow Velvet close to him. She wouldn't resist as well as the fashionista did.

"And I need to change my clothes…"

…

"I did WHAT?!" Pyrrha shouted as they were searching for Jaune.

"You allowed Jaune to dye Coco's hair. You certainly can't handle alcohol well." Yang answered.

"That's the first time I heard of someone spiking tea." Blake answered, while using her Faunus hearing to find Jaune. Soon they crossed with the confused boy and all girls glomped him to the ground.

"Jaune! Are you OK?" Ruby asked first while clinging on his neck.

"Yeah… I'm alright. Someone is crushing my ribs…"

"Sorry!" Nora slightly relaxed her grip on him. Jaune just hoped his life wasn't going to get crazier.


	9. Velvet Kiss

Kissing.

Jaune couldn't take the kissing he experienced from his head. Ruby's sweet, cute kissing. Pyrrha's kiss full of love for him. Glynda's quick peck with the promise of more to come. Coco's passionate kiss, full of desire. And now Nora's delicate kissing…

 _Wait…_

 _Nora?_

Jaune woke up to feel that Nora was, indeed, kissing him. For his surprise she was being very careful on her kissing, but very sweet with it. He decided it was too dangerous to keep going and gently pushed her off, only to be greeted with her teary eyes making him feel guilty.

"You… didn't like it?" Nora asked, and Jaune was being filled with more guilty than someone should take.

"It was nice, Nora, but…" She smiled and kissed him one last time before jumping in celebration.

"Mission accomplished! Oh, better you get ready or you will be late for class." She informed before rushing out of the room. Then Jaune realized how late it was and wondered what happened to Pyrrha.

…

"Come down here Blake!" Pyrrha yelled while hunting Blake that was on the roof.

"No!"

"You kissed MY KNIGHT!" Indeed, somehow, Blake once again broke inside their room and kissed Jaune while he was sleeping but Pyrrha caught her this time.

"He's not yours!" Pyrrha's spear passed way closer than Blake wanted. "Besides, he tastes like oranges!" Now the shield. "And it was so soft and nice GAH!" Blake couldn't believe Pyrrha tossed her headpiece like Sailor Moon and her tiara.

…

"Sorry for almost being late." Jaune said as he sat for combat class. Soon after Pyrrha and Blake arrived, both sweating and panting, and Blake had a bruise on her forehead. Both girls lamented that Jaune's sides were taken by Yang and Ruby already. Glynda just sighed and started class again. Luckily, it was just theoretical class so no fighting… unless you count the fight for Jaune's attention.

Thankfully Glynda decided to not call attention on him as she found rather entertaining seeing Jaune squirming over all the attention. Meanwhile everyone that had even a slight crush on the girls was staring with hate at the back of his head. So intense was their glare that Jaune could feel it.

Except a stare of envy from a certain bunny girl.

…

Velvet had a small crush on Jaune, mostly because he acted around her like she was just another girl. He never asked about her ears, how being a Faunus was, but also would always condemn any form of discrimination. So she sometimes wondered if he would take a Faunus girlfriend.

So deep in thought she was as she walked the corridors after the class that she didn't notice when a group of students threw a balloon at her, filled with some smelly goo. She was too shocked to react when she was hit and felt the smell, while they laughed at her. She was about to cry when she heard a familiar voice.

"Velvet!" Jaune ran towards her and gently held her hands.

"Awww, look at the lover boy rescuing his pet!" One of the bullies shouted.

"Are you OK?" Jaune asked, but the tears coming from her face showed she wasn't. "Nora?"

"Yes, oh love leader!"

"Just… hit them with your hammer." He said and she armed Manghild and rushed after them, laughing like a maniac. Ren and Pyrrha rushed with her to make sure she didn't killed anyone and Jaune took Velvet with him back to her room. "Come on, Velvet, we will fix this."

 _I wonder were the others are…_ He thought as he noticed team RWBY wasn't around as they used to, especially recently.

…

"You kissed him!" Yang yelled back at their room to Blake. "I thought we were partners!"

"Hmm… Oranges…" Blake and Ruby said simply.

"Tell me at least someone beside me didn't kiss Jaune!" Yang shouted and Weiss raised her hand. "You can go, princess." Weiss took Zwei and both left the room. "Now…" Yang cracked her fists as Ruby and Blake gulped.

…

"I'll wash your hair now, OK?" Jaune asked and Velvet nodded as he sat her in the barber's chair Coco got for their room. Soon Jaune was pouring warm water on her hair and she relaxed a little, still sniffing and drying her tears. "Idiots, mistreating a cute girl like you."

Velvet blushed a little over his words, and smiled a bit as the boy kept pouring water to remove the nasty goo that got on her hair. Then she relaxed a lot as he combed her hair with his fingers. She knows understood why someone would become in love with his skill.

"You have such beautiful hair and they tried to damage it. I hope this thing don't damage it." She blushed more as she wasn't used to receive praise. "I'll need to wash your ears too. Can I?"

"Y-yes." It was a bit of taboo touching Faunus animal features, but Jaune was doing it as a friend, so she allowed him to.

And it felt so nice as he gently caressed her. She came to dislike anyone touching her ears after having them pulled so much by racists and bullies, but Jaune's touch was just perfectly gently and caring that she wondered why no one touched her like this before. Jaune just kept removing the goo, and murmuring curses under his breath about people being mean against a cute girl.

"J-Jaune." She whispered and he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes?"

"C-calm down. I'm glad you're upset for me, but I'd rather we have a good time now." He chuckled a little and so did she, and he stopped cursing and she blushed a little more.

"OK, OK. I'll apply shampoo now… which is yours?" He asked as he looked at all the bottles present. She pointed to a pink bottle with a blue cap and he showed her. Velvet nodded and he started applying it. "Hmm, smells good."

"Thanks."

"Tell me if I do something weird, OK?"

She didn't answer as she enjoyed his hands caressing her hair and bunny ears. She was happy she wasn't a cat Faunus or she would be purring. His hands massaged her ears, careful to not let shampoo and water to run inside, and she wondered if he did that to rabbit Faunus before.

"Jaune, do you have many Faunus friends?" She wondered, and Jaune thought for a bit.

"Well, I have you, Sun and a few others. Probably not as many as I wish. Mom always said friends are something you can't have enough." He answered as he passed to wash her long brown hair. "Now I know why you're called Velvet. Your hair is so nice to touch."

"Thanks." She said shyly, but enjoying every moment of it. In facts he was letting small sounds of satisfaction out every time that Jaune did something to her head that pleased her, what was a lot, considering how his finger ran through her hair and how the massaging felt just perfect.

"Are you OK?" He wondered as he heard the small cute sounds.

"Keep going, Jaune. I'm feeling good." She said in a sultry voice, and Jaune blushed a little but kept going.

Velvet kept letting little cute noises out as he washed her hair, and kept her eyes closed. Despite a red face, she was smiling, so Jaune decided it was OK to do what he was doing, and after washing her hair he put her in a sitting position and started combing her hair. The bunny girl twirled her toes in happiness.

"Do you want a new style?" He asked, and she pointed at a poster of an idol on the wall, called Risette. "It will fit you well."

It didn't take long for Jaune to finish her new hair style, and now she had two wavy twin tails. But that wasn't important for her anymore, as now she had one last thing to do. She grabbed Jaune by his hoodie and tossed him on her bed and sat atop of him, caressing his chest.

"V-V-Velvet!"

"Jaune, am I pretty?" she asked with misty eyes, caressing him with her hands and rubbing herself on his abs.

"Y-you are bu-bu-bu…"

"Do you mind I am a Faunus?" she whispered with her lips close to his.

"Of course not but HMPF!" She silenced him with a wet kiss, her tongue inside his mouth as her hands started undoing his clothes.

…

Coco paced around, trying to figure a way to: 1. Avoid the other girls to discover she also had the hots for Jaune and 2. Avoid her partner Velvet to also get the hots for him, especially when she knew Velvet could be very passionate about things she liked. So he had to plan carefully, like avoiding Jaune until this desire pass off and explain to Velvet why she should not have her hair cared by him without telling her what could happen.

"Heya, Coco."

"AAAAAHHH! Oh, hi everyone. Where's Jaune?" She asked after screaming loud, jumping in one of the statues and realizing it was Jaune's har… friends.

"We want to know that. He heard some racists threw something at Velvet and he took her somewhere safe." Yang explained, and Coco frozen in horror before realizing what probably happened.

"No… NONONONONO!" Coco ran as fast as she could, followed by everyone else, and as she feared, the worst happened when she opened her door.

Jaune was trying to escape while Velvet held him down, the boy with his pants undone and hoodie pushed up revealing his abs and trunks, while Velvet had take off her skirt and exposed her cute bra with yellow dots. There was a long moment of silence. Then Coco grabbed Jaune and started kissing him.

"Hey!" All the other girls yelled and jumped on the brunettes. The skirmish took several minutes to subdue when someone notice something important.

"Wait!" Blake yelled and they all stopped fighting. "Where's Jaune?"

"Where's Yang?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Why am I here!?" Weiss protested.

…

"Thanks for the saving, Yang. I don't know what happened to Velvet." Jaune said as he fixed his clothes.

"Really, lover boy? Weren't you enjoying the cute bunny all over you?" She asked with an annoyed tone. "Or my sister kissing you? Or everyone kissing you?!"

"What? Yang, I won't say the kissing is awful ( _because it isn't_ ) but unless there is real feelings involved, I don't want to be kissed!" He defended himself, and Yang smirked and hugged him.

"I have very real feelings, Jauney. Remember this." Then she kissed him, a surprisingly lovingly kiss, the kind Jaune expected to receive on his wedding day.

"YANG!" The other girls arrived to see the scene.

"Oops… Mine!" She put him in a bridal carry and ran, while all the girls rushed towards them.


	10. White is Cold?

"You know, we need to come to an agreement." Yang started talking.

"No, we need not. He's mine." Pyrrha stated simple as they sat in detention over the havoc they created the other day.

"Pyrrha can be the official wife and we all can be his mistress!" Nora suggested happily.

"I don't think Ruby is old enough to be one." Blake deadpanned.

"Hey! I am fifteen! Besides, I'll grow up. I drink milk."

"I can't believe I jumped on him." Velvet cried as Coco tried to comfort her.

"It was not your fault, choco bunny. I mean, those abs…" Coco drooled a little.

"Children, let's not talk about Mr. Arc situation while on detention?" Glynda spoke and the girls resumed writing their 'Why I should not destroy everything because of my love life' essay and Glynda checked Beacon's files to be sure Jaune was legal.

…

Weiss was having a really bad day. First, all her friends were in detention because they could control themselves, and she blamed Jaune Arc for that. Then her sister invited her for dinner, and that was a good thing. So she reserved the best hair salon in Vale to have her hair fixed for the occasion but on the way back started raining and she forgot an umbrella. So when she finally entered her room she was really pissed off.

And she needed release.

So when she heard the neighboring door opening, she grabbed her sword and met Jaune in the middle of the corridor… and started trying to skew him.

"Gah! Weiss! Is that about all the times I asked you out? I already said I'm sorry!" She stopped and nodded, he indeed apologized, and she as well agreed she could have be less stuck up and be nicer in her rejections. But that was in the past and now she was pissed, so she resumed her attacks. "Ah! If that is about your hair I can fix it!"

"You won't be touching my hair Arc!" Weiss stated, but her scroll buzzed and she saw it was Winter confirming their meeting, so she sighed in defeat. "I just wanted to spend quality time with Winter…"

"I know how family is important. Look, I just want to help, Ok. No second intents." She saw Jaune was serious, and put some thought on it. She didn't have any feelings for him, barely a friendship, so she didn't run the risk to fall in love with him just because of brushing hair. And she was a Schnee for heaven's sake. She wouldn't fall like the others.

"Very well, Arc. But you do anything funny and I'll castrate you."

…

"It is just me that felt a nagging feeling something important is in danger?" Velvet questioned as her ears moved around.

"It might be just your imagination, Vel. So, back to the topic. We all agree that Jaune can choose the official wife, as long as we can be his mistress and Ren the butler?" Coco asked the girls that now sit in a circle in the middle of the class.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this conversation…" Glynda said as she pinched her nose bridge. At least they promised to stop the mayhem if they got into an agreement. She was glad Jaune wasn't doing the hair of everyone in Beacon. And that at least Ren seemed immune to his skills.

…

"So, no more weird gazes?" Sun asked while they played games together.

"No." Ren stated plainly.

"No more blushing and awkward in the pants reactions?" Neptune added.

"Completely fine. Apparently you really need to have feelings for Jaune to have any permanent effect." Ren answered and kept winning the game. Then the three of them cringed like someone had their balls threatened. "What was that?"

…

"Do you really need to do this?" Jaune asked as Weiss kept the tip of her sword on his crotch all the time.

"Yes. Now get to work. Future Arc generations depend on you doing a good job." He sighed and started combing her hair with his fingers, and she smiled proudly as she felt nothing.

"You know I have seven sisters to carry the Arc name, right?" He said as he kept untangled her currently messy hair.

"But wouldn't they change names after marrying?" Weiss asked, realizing she knew very little of the boy aside his famous surname and seven sisters fact.

"Not really. Many men marry into the family and change their surnames. And many women don't marry at all but do have children. While I come from an old family, we are very progressive." He answered and she nodded. She actually envied him a bit now; being able to have such degree of freedom and not allowing their family name stop them of doing what they want.

"You must miss your family." She said simply.

"A lot. Everyone here helps me getting my mind off the fact, but my sisters will always be precious to me, like yours is to you."

Weiss admitted she admired Winter as a role model, and that they had a good relationship, especially before their father started to push the needs of the company over the family, making them grow distant. So those interactions with her sister were precious to her and she wouldn't allow anyone get between them.

"I… envy you." Weiss spoke softly, surprising them both. She never expected to envy Jaune in anything. But maybe, like Pyrrha, she also felt a bit of 'normalcy' was missing in her life.

"You say it now because you didn't grew up being tormented by them." He said with a laugh and she couldn't help but laugh together. "So, what exactly you and Winter will do together?"

"It's a charity dinner. No dancing, just some cocktails and fancy food."

"Good, so I can do something neat." He grabbed a curling iron and a special cream for using irons. He started applying the cream while allowing the iron to heat up, and Weiss relaxed as his fingers brushed her hair. "You have very delicate hair."

"It make it hard to take care of it, with all the training and slaying." She admitted, as a small blush formed on her cheeks. _I can see why they like this._

"I can only imagine. Natural white hair in such young age is very rare; it must be tricky to find the right products." Jaune commented as he finished applying the protective cream.

"Nothing money can't buy… different from the really important things…" She muttered, and then saw the curling iron and pressed her rapier a little more in Jaune's crotch. "You better know how to use it or I'll put that iron in an unpleasant hole of yours!"

"I d-do!" He defended himself and she relaxed a little. He started working on her hair and she sighed.

"Sorry. You are trying to help and I'm being, as Yang love to say, a whiny bitch." She admitted and Jaune chuckled a little to her dismay.

"You know, I really should take you to spend a few days with my family. Our only tradition is breaking traditions." She smiled a little and imagined how carefree his family should be to let a famous surname like Arc be represented by Jaune of all people. Meanwhile, she was supposed to be a proper lady all the time.

"Jaune… Am I a bad person?" She asked, and the boy wondered how to answer that and keep his balls intact.

"I think you were raised in a way I don't like, but I think you're a good person at heart. You're trying to improve, aren't you?" She gave a small nod. "Weiss, as long as you want to be a better person, you can. Because there's nothing you can't do, right?"

"Of course not!" She stated proudly and then Jaune gave her a mirror.

She was surprised how well he did it. Her white hair was freely running down on her back and shoulders, long curls harmonizing the style. She smiled and removed the rapier from his crotch, finally making him relax. She turned around and watched him taking his tools away and understood that the hair dressing wasn't the only thing that made the girls fall in love with him. He was a good listener, and wasn't judgmental, and cared about them.

"So, are you satisfied, Miss Schnee?" Jaune asked with a smile, and she smiled back.

"You can call me Weiss, Jaune. And I'm very satisfied." She them kissed him on the cheek, and he was surprised but thankful she didn't jump on him. "Thank you."

"You're… welcome." He said, and she left to finish preparing for her date with Winter.

…

"So, we all agree to not kidnap Jaune?" Ruby stated as they walked back to their rooms after detention.

"And no one will show him more than he already saw?" Pyrrha and Blake lamented that rule as both had plans to sneak on the bathroom while the knight was showering, but they agreed with Yang's terms.

"And most important of all, we will respect any decision Jaune make." Coco finished and they all nodded. They were about to say something as they crossed with Weiss wearing a beautiful light blue dress, and especially, a fantastic hair style.

"Hello, everyone. I'm going to my dinner with Winter." She informed them with a smile. They all glared at her, with a deadly aura behind them.

"Jaune?" They all asked and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in love with him." _Yet_. "He did fix my hair, but I assure you we are mere friends. So relax." They still keep an eye on her as she walked away. Then when she turned the corner they all rushed to see if Jaune was ok. When they arrived they blasted the door down…

To see Jaune naked in the middle of the room, ready to put his uniform, having once again forgot to lock the door.

"DIBS!" They all yelled at the same time and jumped on him.

…

"So, how was detention?" Ozpin questioned as a relaxed Glynda entered the office and served herself with some tea.

"I think we won't have more problems than usual from now on." She informed as she served herself with some nice tea. Ozpin smirked and decided to play a prank on her.

"You know, I was revising some policies we have in place, and while we have strong anti-harassment rules, I noticed there is no rule forbidding a student to date a teacher and was thinking we need one. I even prepared the forms for AAH!" The form caught on fire as Glynda pointed her wand on it and she stared daggers on Ozpin.

"I believe such rule is not necessary." She stated plainly, and Ozpin nodded as her eyes promised lots of pain if he tried to mess with her.

…

"Good evening, Weiss." Winter met her sister with a formal greeting.

"Nice to see you again, dear sister. You look lovely."

"Not as lovely as you. I see you found a good stylist here in Vale." Weiss smiled as they sat on their table. "Maybe you can give me his name?"

"Maybe I can." _But probably won't_. "But later. Tonight, I want to enjoy your company." Winter had a small smile in her face, and Weiss ignored some formalities to talk a little more freely with her, and both Schnee heiresses enjoyed the night. The Huntress in training made a mental note to thank the knight, and maybe hang out with him more.

…

Jaune didn't know how he did it, but he was able to dodge the 'attacks' from the seven girls and put his uniform at the same time, then he used Gambol Shroud to tie everyone, and now sat on his bed staring at the girls.

"You know, Jauney, I'm impressed." Yang was the first to talk after everyone calmed down. "And… sorry?"

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" The knight inquired

"A BET! We… bet we could steal your uniform! Yeah, that!" Ruby improvised and Jaune chuckled.

"Ah, let me guess, Yang's idea?"

"Yep." Nora affirmed, and Jaune started to untie them.

"Oh, I see. Please don't do that. It might give me the weird idea that all of you are in love with me."

"Yeah… weird… let's go with that…" Pyrrha said and they all thanked he was still as oblivious as ever.

…

"That was something… and mama, that butt." Emerald said with a smile while using binoculars to spy on the girls.

"I saw better butts. Like Cardin's." Mercury said with a smirk. Emerald rolled her eyes and turned to Cinder.

"So, what you want to do?"

"I don't know exactly how this happened, but it is clear this Jaune Arc got those girls head over heels over him, and I want to know how. It might be useful in the future." Cinder contemplated. "Call the twins. I have a job for them."


	11. Childhood Twins

"How will we even do this?" Melanie complained as she and her twin sister walked around the city, waiting to cross over with Jaune under the instructions of Emerald. They were being paid to find the boy, flirt with him a little and convince him to style their hair. Simple enough, good amount of money involved, but now they realized they had no idea how to convince a complete stranger to do this.

"We'll wing it. And I still think I know this boy..." Miltiades answered as she stared at the provided picture. He was cute, had a gentle face different from Junior's men idiotic bro-face and by what Emerald said he was a good two-shoes, and all that sounded rather refreshing to the short-haired twin.

"I doubt it. How we could…"

"Wait… Mel? Militia?" The duo turned to see Jaune Arc standing in surprise, then smile at her. "It's you two! I haven't seen you in seven years! Look at you two, you turned to be gorgeous, but still the same beautiful eyes!"

"Wait, you know us?" Melanie asked in shocked surprised. Was everything going to run that well for then?

"Oh, sorry. I probably changed more than you two. And I think you two really believed I was a girl back them. You used to call me Joan all the time.

…

"Give him time." Weiss said a she and Goodwitch stood at the door trying to keep Jaune's self-proclaimed 'love association' from running to the city to meet with him.

"Mr. Arc need some free time for himself. You all have being around him all his wake time since last week when you promised me to behave." Glynda stated as she fixed her glasses.

"But…" Ruby started.

"I know you all are in love with him and now I can see why. He's nice and listens to you, and try to help as he can. But because he is like that, I fear he can hurt himself and you all by trying to be as selfless as possible. That's why we made that dolt to go alone to the city so he can enjoy himself, alone. You're seven and he's just one, so please give him a couple days very month at least." Weiss finished. Since Jaune helped her with Winter, she now considered him a good friend, at least, and was trying to keep his love struck friends from making a mess of the situation.

"We just… what if he finds someone at the city..." Yang asked, and since she admitted to herself she had feelings for Jaune, at least with him she acted sweetly instead of teasingly… except when she gave him a glimpse of her goods.

"Children, what are the chances of Mr. Arc finding someone on the city to take a liking to him on the spot?" Glynda argued back and the girls nodded in acceptance.

…

"You become… handsome." Miltiades admitted as they stopped to have a coffee with Jaune and remember the old times.

"I really thought you was a girl back them when we lived in Arctown." Melanie added, blushing a little.

"I can't blame you. My sisters really love to put me in girls' clothes. I'm glad to see you two well, I really missed you two those years." He said with a warm smile making the twins smile brightly but blush.

"We missed you too." They answered at the same time, and Jaune chuckled a little and sipped his latte.

"You must have lots of girls throwing themselves at you." Miltiades said half-praising, half-worried. She had a small childish crush on 'Joan', and Jaune while grown and muscular, still acted pretty much the same, so she was getting interested in him easily.

"Not…" Jaune could be oblivious, but even him noticed the girls were friendlier than usual, and he was starting to wonder if that was signs of something else. "I probably wouldn't notice."

"Of course you wouldn't. You broke many boy's hearts when we were little." Melanie said with a smirk, and Jaune chuckled and scratched his head. Yep, he was that girlish until puberty hit him.

"And what you two have being doing?" They both squirmed a little. They couldn't just say they were bouncers for an infamous information broker.

"Private security." They said at the same time, and he smiled again, making then relax. "You?"

"Beacon academy. Still getting my ass kicked, but now doing it with style." They chuckled together and Miltiades and Melanie shared a brief stare of understanding.

"You must have a hard time finding time to take care of yourself." Miltiades started.

"Yeah, we barely have time to take care of our hair, for example." Melanie said while combing her long black hair with her fingers.

"Hey, if you want, I can do it. After all these years with seven sisters, I think I got quite good at this. Or at least is what my friends tell me." He said and the twins smiled victoriously.

"Thanks, Joan."

"Hey!" He protested, but they laughed again.

…

"I still can't believe Arc is surrounding himself with the hottest girls in Beacon. I think even Goodwitch is giving him stares." Dove complained while the boys were showering after a run in the obstacle course.

"The power of his comb is strong." Cardin said while laughing. "Anyway, we all know he can't have them all. And once he broke at least six hearts, I'll be there to console some of them."

"Yeah, it's not like harem routes exist in real life." Russell agreed. Ren just kept his mouth shut because he knew Jaune was good as dead if they discover the girls kind of agreed in sharing. "I hope he doesn't choose Blake, she's my type."

"I want the blonde bombshell myself. How about you, Mercury?" Cardin turned to the silver haired boy that just smile watching the muscle show.

"I have a different type." He answered and smiled more as Cardin turned and he saw his butt.

…

"Nice place you two have. Really trendy." Jaune said as the twins invited him back to their charming apartment. The twins smiled and made him sit on the velvet couch.

"We will change our clothes to something more comfortable and get our hair stuff. Just relax." They said at the same time and Jaune smiled and nodded. He was glad they could connect back so easily after all these years and the revelation that he was a boy. He just grabbed a magazine and read it while waiting for them.

And when they returned, he blushed really red. Miltiades and Melanie were wearing what he could only call as nightgowns, very see-through and sexy, exposing almost all of their white, silky legs and arms. They gave him the hair products and sat on the fluffy rug, with their almost exposed backs at him. Jaune breathed to calm himself and they spoke back.

"So, hum, how you want your hair?" He asked and the girls giggled.

"I'd say surprise me but I think I want something sexy and powerful." Melanie said first, and Jaune felt a little heated.

"And I want something innocent, but with a certain seductive flair." Miltiades added and the two girls giggled again as they saw Jaune blushing and stuttering a little.

"A-alright… Militia, I'll start with you."

"Hmph, always her first." Melanie said in feigned indignation.

"Her hair is shorter and will be done quicker. Besides, I know how ticklish she is." Jaune said and Miltiades blushed mightily at the memory.

"Y-you remember…"

"I never forget a friend." He said and put some mousse on his hand and started applying on Miltiades' hair, and she left a small surprised moan as he touched her head. Melanie smiled at first, but then felt herself getting a tingly sensation on her body too. "I'm really happy, we should meet often now."

"Hmmm…" Both twins said as Jaune's fingers ran on Miltiades hair, massaging it and eliciting pleased moans from the girls. He didn't notice the suppressed sounds and they moving their legs and hands in an attempt to control themselves.

"Do you two work in a bar?" He asked suddenly, and they blushed and squirmed uncomfortable.

"W-why you ask?" They said at the same time.

"Your hair smells like cheap booze and smoke… S-sorry…" he said and the twins both sighed in defeat

"We do work as security in a night club." They admitted sadly.

"Cool, you two must be really strong for working at a night club if those are like Yang describes them." He said with clear joy in his voice as he started to style Miltiades hair, eliciting relieved smiles from the twins. Then Miltiades put her hands on her mouth as Jaune started combing her hair and his fingers touched her bare shoulders. Melanie had better luck as her own reactions were subdued. "A shame you two aren't on Beacon though, would love to have my childhood friends there, like Ren and Nora. Except less crazy. You're done, by the way, Militia."

He gave her a mirror and she smiled happily with the new pixie 'cut' styled hair. Melanie also gave approving nods and smiles, and then she had an idea and sat on Jaune's lap, surprising him, but eliciting giggles from both twins.

"More comfortable this way." She said as she slightly moved her buttocks against him, the soft but firm sensation making Jaune recite Oobleck's last class on his head to keep himself calm.

"I'm starting." He said as he took a soft brush and started working on Melanie's hair, sometimes touching her cheeks and chin with his hand to get her head in the right position.

Suffice to say it was torture for all the three of them, since every squirm of Melanie made her shake her behind on his lap, while he tried to keep his little friend sleeping and Miltiades kept her hands on her mouth to not start moaning. Soon he finished, giving Melanie a wavy mane similar in style to Yang, but with a different fringe and without an ahoge.

"Hmm, that was great…" Melanie and Miltiades said as they stared at the mirror, while Jaune breathed in relieve, but only for a second as they both sat on his lap, kissed his cheek, then his lips, first at the same time, then separately. "Thanks, Joan."

"Jaune…" He said weakly, ant they were about to go beyond the call of duty when their scrolls beeped, and by the ringtone they knew it was Junior.

"Work…" They lamented, and got up, Miltiades taking his scroll and inputting his number.

"Call us, OK? We really had a great time today." She said as she gave his scroll back, kissing his cheek once again.

"And you don't need to walk us to the job, it's is just turning the block, but…" Melanie hugged him gently. "I'm happy we met again, Jaune."

"M-me t-too." He stuttered as they walked him to the door, giving generous views of their white skin. Once they closed the door, they sat on the ground and breathed slowly.

"Share?" They said at the same time and laughed happily.

…

Since it was still mid afternoon, Jaune decided to treat himself an ice-cream. He wasn't too happy with his 'me time' the girls gave him. After growing with seven sisters, he liked to be surrounded by friends when he was happy, and he was very happy right now. He decided when he got back he would tell the girls he prefer them close.

In fact, he realized that maybe they weren't pulling his leg with their affectionate actions and was considering asking them if they felt something deeper for him. Of course, he knew his dad would be all 'yeah m'boy' and his mother would be 'who I should kill?' His sisters would probably bet on his love life or outright make it more confusing.

"Chocolate mint, two balls." He asked the ice-cream truck girl and she gave him his frozen treat… just for him to drop it on the head of a girl. "I'm so sorry!"

Neo puffed her cheeks and pointed at the ice-cram melting at her head, and Jaune rushed to get his handkerchief and remove it, but still was a mess of melted chocolate and ice-cream, and she kept pouting hard on him and pointing at her multicolored hair. He knew he had to fix it.

"I… uhhh… I am a hair dresser and can fix it?" He said and she smiled, grabbing his hand and taking him with her.

…

"Oh, that will be fun. The midget met him too." Emerald commented as she followed Jaune with a pair of binoculars.

"Data gathering is proving rather easy thought he twins send a rather cryptic message." Cinder said in a bit of complaining. "'His hands are like magic melting you away, we want him for ourselves. You should try it, best than anything else.' It's almost like he can make any woman develop an attachment to him."

"Anyone, Mercury said that Ren boy also got the hots for him for a while." Emerald added and then touched her own hair. She wondered how it felt being treated by Jaune's hands. "Next step?"

"If he has such power, we need it for us. Let Neo have her fun with him for now, tomorrow we both take him." Cinder stated while her eyes glowed.


	12. Neapolitan

Jaune found himself in a rather unusual situation. He had heard about them, but never dreamed of entering one. So he was surprised to found himself sat in the bed while the mute girl he dropped his ice-cream on was taking a bath. He looked around and wondered… how that small girl paid for the royal suit at the most expensive hotel in Vale. They even provided her with all the hair apparatus they needed.

He sighed and wondered how to better communicate with her. So he remembered something and grabbed his scroll and downloaded software that would talk any text she typed. Happy for his clever solution, he waited. Not soon enough Neo came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped on her petite body, snuggling her curves. Jaune wondered how she could be smaller than Nora and as curvy as Yang, but shook his head to put the bad thoughts aside.

Neo apparently giggled at him, and simple dropped her towel, making him scream in panic and cover his eyes. He waited for a minute before opening one eye to see her laughing silently as she was wearing a sports bathing suit the same three colors of her hair.

"So, Neo…" he start, having heard the staff calling her that. "… let's start?" He pointed at a chair, but she shook her head as he stood up and forced him to seat down, sitting between his legs. "I-I s-see…" He gulped and wondered why the girls started to take a liking for that position. "So, hum, I downloaded software that you can use to…" He started giving her the scroll, but she just tossed it on the bed and gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek, then handed him some scissors and brushes. "You want a hair cut?" She nodded. "Which one?" She pointed to a magazine were a famous actress was wearing. It was a chin length cut with wavy hair and a fringe. "Are you sure you want me to cut that much?" She nodded again, and he nodded back. "OK?"

…

"I hope he comes back soon…" Velvet said as the girls sat on RWBY's room.

"What is taking him so long anyway?" Pyrrha added as she tried to read a book and failing.

"Weiss…" Ruby started but the heiress kept seating on the door to keep then inside.

"No. Give him his time. It's not like someone might kidnap him. And Blake, close that window. Ms. Goodwitch is right down there." Blake and Yang stared down and saw the mighty and annoying smirk the teacher gave them.

…

Neo regretted everything.

Her life of crime, all the people she hurt.

Because now she was in heaven.

She was thankful she was mute, because she was moaning silently as Jaune worked on her hair. Her back against his chest wasn't helping her to remain calm, while every time he touched her neck made her shiver and squirm. And he kept talking too close to her ears, his mint breath pleasant and his stories not bad either. Not that she was paying enough attention, but all she could paint of him is that he was an adorkable boy, too naïve for his own good, and she envied everyone close to him.

"…and that is how Ruby and I got to clean tomato soup off Edgar. Sorry, I might be boring you with all those tales." He said but she shook her head. "I wish I could now more about you, Neo. How about we become pen pals? I know it is old fashioned but…" She turned at him for a moment and kissed his nose and smiled before turning back, surprising him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He finally finished cutting, and put her triple colored hair delicately on the bed, tying them with a hair band, in case she wanted to try to sell it or put it back. He used a comb to remove any lose strand and after that started brushing it while applying gel, and Neo resumed her silent moaning. It took a few minutes for him to finish and when he did she just lost her strength and rested on his chest, recovering her breath.

"Uh, just like Ruby… Are you OK?" She nodded in his chest and he gave her a mirror. "I think you're prettier than that cover girl." She stared at the mirror and smiled, going to his scroll and typing on it, first her contact info, then…

[I love it. So refreshing. I felt really good while you were doing my hair.]

"Oh, that's nothing. If you wish I can do it again."

[But we barely know each other…]

"Mom always said strangers are friends we haven't met yet."

[I see… But I'm a bad girl, and not in a good way…]

"Well… there is always time to change and make things right." She smiled at him and approached, sitting on his leg and wrapping on arm on him, making him blush again.

[Would you take me in and help me change?]

"I-if you want too…"

[Yeah, I do… I want to have what you have. Friends… family…] Then she kissed him, a hungry and desperate kiss, while he kept his hands on her waist and blushed madly, trying to separate from her, but she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. [You go to Beacon, right? I'll go there too. Become a Huntress, so we can be together…]

"I… uhh… there's other girls…"

[I don't care. I want to be with you.] She kissed him again, but this time he gently pulled her to the side. [You…] Her eyes got wet a bit, but he smiled at her.

"I think we need to slow down and knew each other. I'll welcome you with open arms at Beacon, but…" She smiled brightly and kissed him one last time.

[Thanks. Better you return, it's getting late and I need to make my preparations to go to Beacon. And if you always get this effect on girls you do the hair, you may want to know they all might want you too.] She had an evil smirk and Jaune gulped as all made sense. Then she conducted him towards the door and gave his scroll back, pushing him out and blowing a kiss to him before closing the door.

"Great. If what she said is true I have… Oh god… RWBY, Nora, Pyrrha, Glynda, Coco, Velvet, the twins and Neo! Thirteen! I'm so glad it works just on girls…" Ren sneezed back at Beacon. "I think I need help… Not from dad. His tips sucks and definitely not my sisters… Mom… yeah, she would do trial by combat with them…"

…

"Close the window, I'm feeling chilly!" Coco asked as they played a few games waiting for Jaune's return. They pointed that the window was closed, but they all shivered all the same.

"Weiss, please, it is night already!" Nora begged on her knees, hands together to the heiress to let them go search for Jaune.

"He's a grown man, a Huntsman in training that actually can protect himself now. We don't need to worry about him!" Knocks on the door, she turned and opened, to see Jaune standing there with bags on his hands. "Where were you you dolt we were worried about you and it's late and…"

"I'm sorry!? Look, I brought food, and I bought that stupid romantic movie you girls wanted to see, so can you forgive me?" The girls all crossed their arms and stared at him, wondering if they should. "Look, I hated walking alone in the town so next time let's we all go together, deal?"

"I dunno…" Ruby started mischievously.

"I brought you cookies." He answered, and she quickly grabbed hold of the box and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

"Hey!" The rest protested, but Jaune raised his hands and clapped, calling their attention.

"I think we might need to talk… But not with this mood. Let's go watch the movie and eat?" He suggested, and the girls decided it was best that way, and Pyrrha and Yang grabbed his arms and kissed his cheeks, dragging him to the AV room.

…

"So, are you going to stay with us often? Not that I am complaining since you're a cool guy, but you know?" Sun said as he and Neptune shared a pizza with Ren and for some reason Ozpin.

"Until Jaune solve this… situation with the girls, yes. I don't want to be in the middle of that storm." The green clad boy explained. "How about you, headmaster?"

"I might have made a bit too many comments about Ms. Goodwitch's age, and now she is hunting me. So I am actually hiding here. I was considering throwing Mr. Arc at her to escape, but since he was out for most the day…" He stated simple as he also ate a slice of pizza. "Oh, a Dustcube! Do you have Smash hunters?"

"Hell yeah we have, and Dust Kart too!" Neptune showed the discs. "So, how about some bets?"

…

"Where is her?" Roman wondered as he walked side to side while waiting for Neo to show up. He knew she was moody and would disappear from time to time, but she usually would answer the messages he sent to her when it was about a job. The luxurious hotel room she had wasn't being paid just for her leisure, after all. That was when his scroll beeped and he answered. "Finally! A message from Neo? I bet she was eating ice-cream again."

[I already checked out of the hotel, paid everything. I found something more interesting than hanging out with you, so I quit. By the way, you look ridiculous in those clothes.]

"I DON'T LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Roman yelled.

"Should we tell him?" One of his goons spoke.

"Nah, let him rage a little more." Another answered.

…

"Morning…" Jaune said lazily as he woke up in the middle of the AV. Luck for him no one was awake and none of the girls were holding him. Though he lost count of all the gropes and attempts on kissing him that lasted the night made him sure he had a problem.

Yes, he considered having thirteen beautiful women in love with him a problem because he had no idea how to act on their feelings and feared hurting them all. Even the thought of one of them in tears would make him cringe. He decided to make some breakfast for them as he prepared for the 'talk' and maybe try to find a solution. He walked out to bump on Glynda.

"Mr. Arc. You're disheveled." She stated simply.

"Slept at the AV room watching a movie. The rest of the girls are there. I'm going to prepare some breakfast." He explained sleepily.

"I see. So… have you and any of those girls…" She wondered with a little sadness in her heart.

"N-no! Besides… I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't want to deny their feelings… I'm screwed…" he confessed looking down, and then felt the warm embrace of the older woman.

"Jaune… The reason they all fell in love with you is this kind heart of yours. So, as long as you decide with your heart, everything will be alright." She said and smile at him, still hugging the boy.

"So, hmmm, about you and me…"

"Mr. Arc, I'm your teacher and that would be highly inappropriate." She said a little dejected, but them he pecked her lips, and she stared shocked at him.

"If I make a decision, I should mind everyone I care about." He said and they let go of each other. "You're invited for breakfast."

She looked as he walked away in surprise, and smiled. He certainly was becoming a worth man. The she turned around to see Ozpin walking back from Sun's room… with his hair painted like a rainbow.

"Ozpin?!"

"Never bet on a Dust Kart game." He answered simple.

…

As Jaune turned around a corner, all went black as someone put him inside a bag.


	13. Jewel and Fire

"So, we are here." Melanie said nervously as they stared at Beacon. The twins decided it was time to make better on their life and decided to be Huntresses. The fact Jaune was studying there too was a plus. A nice, warm, good kissing time plus.

"Let's try to find some staff. Look, that woman might be a member." Miltiades said as she pointed to Glynda Goodwitch while the teacher walked towards the mess hall. The twins intercepted her in the middle of the way. "Sorry to disturb you, miss. We're interested in studying here. We know we're late on our wish, but we can guarantee our abilities can make for the lost time."

"Oh… Well, we are always looking for talented students." Glynda said as she observed the smiling twins. She was experienced enough to see by how fit they were and how they walked and stood that they had combat experience. "But we usually request a four people team, and there's no spot available on any current teams as of now…"

[What about a three person team?] Glynda and the twins jumped in surprise as Neo 'spoke' to them, holding her own scroll that used a synthesized voice to speak for her. [I also want to study here.]

"Ah, that might be arranged. I'm Glynda Goodwitch, by the way, assistant to the headmaster and combat and Dust manipulation teacher. Mind if I ask why you three want to transfer here so late in the year?"

 _To kiss Jaune._

"A friend of ours study here, and the way he talked about this place made us reconsider how we were using our talents." Melanie said first.

"He inspired us." Miltiades completed.

[I want to be closer to the boy I love.] Neo answered truthfully, and that surprised the other women. [I was with a bad crowd and he showed me I don't have to.]

"Well, it's not an invalid reason, but a Hunter's job is risking her or his life to protect people from the Grimm and expand the kingdoms. So I need you three to be sure it is that what you want." Glynda said sternly.

[He's risking his life, so I want to protect him. Then by protecting him I'll protect everyone.] Neo 'spoke' again, and Glynda considered that was a better reason, and as long as the final result was a safer Remnant, she considered that enough. And she would take someone walking wrong path and put her in the right one.

"At least is a risk for something worth." The twins said, and Glynda smiled again.

"Very well, I'll take your transcripts and by lunch have a decision. You're free to stay in Beacon's ground meanwhile. The tree girls celebrated a little but then Jaune's… friends approached with worried expressions.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Pyrrha said first as they approached. "Jaune's missing!"

"What you mean missing?" The four women said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" Yang shouted as she pointed to the three new arrivals.

"We are transferring here!" The twins answered back.

[Forget about this for now! What you mean with Jaune is missing?]

"He was about to do breakfast for us as we were about to talk about he becoming Pyrrha's hubbie and we would become his mistress and Ren our butler but he wasn't at the mess hall so no food and no harem." Nora explained fast.

"Jaune is our boyfriend!" The twins said at the same time.

"What? How? When?" Several girls asked at the same time.

"We're his childhood friends and we are in love with him!" The twins answered back.

"Next you will tell me the candy midget here wants to marry him too!" Yang protested as her eyes became red.

[Nah. I'm Ok being a mistress, as long as he gives me a baby so I can have my own family. Oh, and lots and lots of you know what.] Neo answered with a playful smirk.

"B-baby!" Ruby yelled and blushed, thinking about the steps needed to get a baby.

"Children!" Glynda yelled to shut them up before the conversation derailed. "We need to find Mr. Arc first before discussing any relationship with him. You pair up with your teammates. I'll warn the staff. You three are to stay with me. Now move!"

…

Jaune always knew one day life would bite him hard over all the good luck he had in those few weeks. He become friends with Weiss, found his childhood friends, kissed a lot (what was good in itself but indeed created troubles to him) and even made Glynda blush. Now he was inside a sack going to somewhere. He felt whoever was carrying him put him in a mattress, probably a full bed, and then he was removed from inside the sack.

"Hello Mr. Arc. My name is Cinder." The seductive brunette stated, eyeing him. The knight didn't recognize the place, some type of windowless room that had a large round bed in the middle, and a hair dresser chair and equipments in another. He recognized the duo of smiling faces and gulped a little.

"H-hi, uh, Cinder? So, hum, why you… invited me here?" He asked and she smiled, and then showed him the barber's chair. "Oh."

"I see you understand your situation. See, I'm very interested in your… skill." Cinder made a head sign to Mercury and the boy left to guard the door. "So, I want you to do my hair and of my associate, Emerald."

"Associate?" Jaune wondered about the choice of words. It all felt like he was in the middle of a crime movie.

"Don't worry, we don't bite. Just do a good job and we might even reward you." Emerald said sitting on the chair. "To me I just want to have my hair styled a bit. You know, I have a guy I like and want to impress him, but I'm a bit short on lien, so…"

"And I want a new color, something that shows my fiery nature. I also have a date I want to impress." Cinder said as she sat on the bed, pressing herself on Jaune, making sure to show her legs and cleavage to Jaune. The boy gulped because she indeed had perfect legs.

"Well, at least let me tell my friends…"

"I messaged them, don't worry." Emerald lied as she sat on the chair. "So, you can start anytime now."

"S-sure?" He decided it was better to collaborate with them. He saw them fighting the Grimm during the Breach, so he knew he couldn't escape there. So he made sure to have all the proper equipment (and wondered why Beacon had full saloon equipments) and started by reclining Emerald's chair and washing her hair.

"You do have a soft touch, Mr. Arc." She said sultrily, purring a bit on her words.

"Please, call me Jaune, Mr. Arc is my grandpa. Even my father dislikes the 'mister'." Jaune spoke as he massaged Emerald's unique hair. "Hmm, natural color. It's such beautiful hair color."

"Thank you! Aren't you a gentleman? Most people think of it as weird though." Emerald said and then a small blush formed as Jaune massaged her head. He had a nice touch, indeed.

"Hmm, foolish people them, it's really a beautiful color, though you should be more careful with it. It's pretty damaged." He said and combed her hair with his fingers. "All right, I know how we will do it. Sorry, do you mind waiting just a little more, Cinder?"

"No rush. But I might say, you're really talented. And I saw the other girls you're friends with the other day. How you made them being all over you?"

"I guess it's is a Semblance?" Emerald guessed and Jaune chuckled a little, finishing washing her hair for her disappointment.

"Nah, nothing like that. I dunno why they are like this. I just know that I need to solve it before I hurt someone." He explained as he put some cream on his hands and started applying it, making Emerald suppress a pleased moan. "You know, you're both girls, so what you think I should do?"

"Why not just take them all? By how they stare at you, all you need is to say the word and they will serve you forever." Cinder said, and Jaune chuckled again, surprising her. "Isn't a dream of every man to have a harem?"

"I won't say none dream of that, but I grew up with seven sisters. Keeping them all happy is a big challenge. Imagine tracking a dozen birthdays, their favorite stuff, their tastes in everything and then consider what happens if I make one of them sad. All of them would turn against me."

"Yep, the bra code demands it." Emerald chimed in, eliciting a few laughs.

"You talk like you would serve them and not the opposite…" Cinder wondered as Jaune started braiding Emerald's hair in a series of small ones, all around her head, touching her cheeks and ears in the process, eliciting Emerald to blush and breath harder.

"I don't want them, or anyone to serve me. That sound one sided and fated to fail." Cinder now was interested on what he was about to say. "If all you do is taking, one day they won't have anything to give. I'd lost their love and be left alone, and that is if they don't outright start resenting me, what would lead to hate and would lead to… unpleasant events."

"So, wouldn't you jump at the chance to be with all those girls?" Emerald asked as Jaune kept his agile hands busy on her hair, now touching her neck, making her squirm a little.

"Well, I like them all, they are all great. I wouldn't say no if I could pull it, just saying it might be too much for my plate." Jaune explained and the two women stared at him.

"So how is your work going, Jaune boy?" Emerald asked as he was now on the other side.

"Hmm, well, you have a unique beauty to you, so I'm thinking something simple and this will value your looks." He said, and she blushed as no one ever called her 'beauty', only 'exotic' and that sounded perverted to her ears. He on the other hand made it sound like an actual compliment.

"I'm not beautiful..." She answered with a frown, but Jaune smiled and stared at her face from the mirror.

"I see a very beautiful girl that many people would love to date. Hmm, you had a harsh childhood, don't you?" Jaune asked Emerald, surprising her as she blushed hard over his honest words.

"H-how you know?" She asked wide eyed.

"Many scars on your scalp. Sorry." He said in an honest tone, surprising her.

"Jaune, you aren't the one that gave me those…" Memories of stones being thrown at her because she stole bread to eat filled her mind.

"Sorry anyway. No one should have a harsh childhood." He put a comforting hand on Emerald's shoulder, and a small tear rolled from her eye. She quickly wiped her face with a hand and calmed down.

"Thanks…" She gave a genuine smile and grabbed his hand. It felt gentle and strong at the same time.

"Now let me finish yours so I can work on Cindy's hair." Jaune said and Emerald laughed a little while Cinder scoffed.

"Cindy?"

"Oh, sorry. If you don't like it…" Jaune said as he avoided her glare but kept braiding Emerald's hair.

"No, that's not it. No one ever gave me a nickname before." Cinder said as she watched Emerald making pleased faces as Jaune worked on her hair. "Where you learnt to be so skilled?'

"Seven really demanding sisters. That's how I learned to dance and cook too. I was going to make my friends breakfast before you all 'invited' me here." Jaune chuckled nervously knowing they would murder him.

"Hmm, if your food is as good as your touch I need to prove it…" Emerald said softly as Jaune finished and handed her a mirror. She stared at her hair, small braids circling her head in a style she remembered from old books, but that fit her very well. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do." Jaune said, Emerald got up and stared at the boy, blushing madly while Cinder took her place and he started washing it. "I don't think we need to do much here, just make you shine… more."

"I think…" She silenced as his hands started to touch her cheeks and ears. It wasn't intentional but there was something in the way he touched her that made Cinder blush. Emerald noticed her unusual reaction and smiled, and decided to be a bit of a tease.

"You know, Jaune, with such good hands, I bet you're a great massager. I wouldn't mind your hands on my body." She winked and he blushed hard, putting his hands on Cinders shoulders, the sudden touch making her groan softly.

"Ah, s-sorry!" He said putting his hands away, just for Emerald to grab then and put them on her face.

"Yep. Good hands."

"Emerald! L-let he do his job!" Cinder protested while trying to calm down. Emerald giggled and Jaune resumed his work, and once again the brunette felt amazing as his hands trailed on her hair. The mint haired girl though wasn't finished, so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Jauney, I was thinking what kind of reward I should give you." The girl sang on his ear, making him shiver.

"C-can it be food? I'm starving." He answered and she giggled.

"Awww, I was hoping he could do something naughty." She licked his ear lobe.

"P-please stop! We just met!" He begged while trying to focus on Cinder, which was too busy trying to not moan as he washed her hair.

"You said I'm pretty." She teased again, the boy trying to keep working.

"Y-you are, b-but I already have too much t-trouble and don't want to put you in the middle!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I like trouble."

"Emerald!" Cinder complained as Jaune had his hands forced on the mint haired girl waist. The two teens stared at her in a bit of fear. Emerald let go of him and Jaune sighed in relieve as he returned to wash Cinder's hair, and she felt really hot as he touched her, and she tried to steady her mind to not let him take her as well.

"You know, whoever is your dates are really lucky." He said a bit out of nowhere as he finished washing her hair and preparing the dye.

"Indeed. Jealous?" Cinder asked with a smirk, and Jaune nodded a little.

"Well, you two are pretty strong and determinate. The kind of woman that can make a man… or girl, great." He said as he started applying the dye, using tin foil to only hit the tips of Cinder's hair.

"I see." The brunette smirked evilly, knowing if she could make him hers… "AH!"

"Sorry, but you're too tense." Jaune said as he massaged her shoulders gently, making her blush hard but melt on the pleasant touch. Cinder couldn't answer as she had to suppress pretty loud moans that were trying to escape her mouth. "You are really stressed. You know, you don't need to do everything alone if you are doing more than you can."

She was always alone. Sure, Emerald tried to be a friend, but for her objectives, she only saw everyone as peons on her game. And now that silly boy was trying to tell her she didn't need to? How else was she supposed to achieve her objectives?

"A queen needs no one…" She murmured, not aware Jaune heard her.

"I have a sister that used to say things like that. That a true king stands alone serving the people. But my mom said: 'a king alone makes no kingdom, it's the people's will to follow that makes a kingdom and its king great." Jaune said as he started washing Cinder's hair again and doing the after care. Cinder caught herself in thought, and didn't notice when he finished, her hair now sporting bright tips like flames. "Hope it's of your liking."

"It is." She said as she caressed her hair and wondered if she was looking at how to reach her objectives all wrong.

"Well, now excuse me as I hmpf!" Cinder turned to see Emerald in her underwear kissing Jaune deeply and tossing him on the round bed. "E-Emerald! What about your date!" He protested.

"He's in the bed, silly. I want you!" She said as she caressed his chest. Cinder removed her dress and got only on her underwear too, jumping on the bed.

"Do not monopolize him! Every queen should have a king."

With that Cinder planted a deep kiss on Jaune, and he tried to get free but she held him by his waist, as did Emerald, who bit gently on his ear lobe. They would have gone further if the door didn't exploded and Mercury was launched inside unconscious, with several girls really angry staring at the scene.

"Oh-oh." Emerald spoke before all hell broke loose.

…

"Charl, calm down…" Ozpin said over his scroll.

" _Ozpin, I swear to god if those girls hurt my son I'll kill you! I'll kill you so hard that even your ghost will feel pain!"_ The woman on the other side of the call said in distress, as Ozpin made the mistake to inform her of her son's hair adventures.

"I'm sure Mr. Arc can solve this without use of violence." Ozpin said while sipping his mug, and that was when their heard an explosion on the background and everything shook.

" _I'm going right now. And heavens help you if he's hurt!"_


	14. From Now On

Jaune always wondering how would be to have women fighting for him. And now he had the answer.

It was terrifying, utterly terrifying.

It was like being in the Great War with all the explosions, clash of blades and yelling. The upside was how all of them decided to toss him around, and every receiver took the chance to share a kiss with him. He never was kissed so much like that day, and he decided he liked the kissing. He could do without the fight though.

"OOOF!" He landed on Yang's arms, and she winked at him and kissed his lips, before smothering him on her chest.

"See, Jauney? This all could be yours. Hey!" Pyrrha took him from her and did the same towards her partner.

"I'm his partner, he belongs to me!" Then Nora grabbed him and started running with him above her head and crackling like a maniac. She was stopped by a glyph as Glynda tried to contain everyone.

"Children, let's talk about this! We can't go around destroying the school!" She said as she helped Jaune up. And then pecked his lips and blushed.

"Hey!" Everyone yelled and the situation was escalating quickly until a loud whistling sound could be heard.

Soon what at first appeared to be a robot landed in the middle of them, the shockwave forcing them to back down. It revealed to be some type of power armor, orange with purple details, mostly legs, arms and a back pack with wings and turbines. In the middle of all this was a petite girl with long golden hair tied in a low ponytail, scanning the situation with her deep purple eyes in a shade darker than Yang's lilac ones.

"Who's she?" Ruby asked first.

"Yang's lost sister?" Blake chimed in.

"I don't have a lost sister! I think… She could be Jaune's sister."

"No, she isn't my sister." He answered and sighed. "She's my mom."

"MOM?!" The girls yelled in shock. The girl smiled as she found Jaune and floated towards him, grabbing him and taking him a few meters away from the girls, hugging him tightly. A little bit too tightly.

"Mom! Can't breathe!" Jaune was able to say and his mother alleviated the hug.

"Jaune! I was so worried! How are you? Are you hurt? Have you eating properly? Are you using washed clothes?" She asked quickly and Jaune smile.

"I'm fine, I have being eating properly thanks to my partner Pyrrha, yes, I'm wearing properly washed clothes. And I missed you, mom." They shared a proper hug this time, eliciting a few aws from the crowd. "Let me introduce you. Girls, this is my mother, Charlotte Dunois Arc. Mom, those are my friends… though I think it's a little more complicated than that now."

"Yes, your headmaster informed me. That man is worse than your aunt. And you're worse than your father! He was oblivious as you, but he only managed to make seven women fall for him while being all but ignorant of our feelings!" Charlotte protested with a small pout, making Jaune chuckle and scratch his head. "Fifteen Jaune! Fifteen girls you're making suffer because of this thick skull of yours!"

"Actually, fourteen. I'm not in love with him; I was just around to make sure they don't kill each other." Weiss stated with a raised hand. Charlotte gave an angelic smile at her and waved for her to come close.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You must be Weiss. Jaune told me you're a proper lady." Weiss smiled and nodded while Charlotte put Jaune down and stared at the other girls, still wearing her angelic smile. "Now, who here is in love with my son?" Fourteen hands got up, and all of sudden her smile changed. It was still the same facial expression, but a demonic aura formed behind her. "I see. But I don't think any of you is worth my son."

"Sorry, Mrs. Arc, but I'm in love with him, and I'll do anything needed to be with him." Pyrrha stated, already readying her weapons.

"Ah, you must be Pyrrha. Thank you for taking care of my son all this time. He speaks dearly of you." Pyrrha blushed madly at that. "But it doesn't mean you're fit to be his future wife."

"Hey, I love him too! I will fight if I need to!" Ruby stated as she armed Crescent Rose.

"How cute. Aren't you luck, son?" Charlotte spoke and then made two assault rifles appear from thin air. "So many girls willing to die for you?"

…

"You make a delicious tea, Ren." Charlotte said as she sipped the beverage from a delicate cup while having breakfast with Jaune, Weiss, Glynda and Ren. The rest of the girls were tied up with chains near the table, after being easily defeated by Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlotte. Please, try the pancakes." Ren offered.

"I want pancakes too!" Nora shouted from her position.

"Mom, please, let them go." Jaune asked as he drank some tea too. Charlotte sighed and stared at the girls.

"I don't know, son. Glynda was smart enough to not challenge me. But they are still young and hot headed…"

"The girls will behave now, right?" Jaune stared at them and the girls quickly nodded.

"You're really good hearted like your father." Charlotte sighed again but unchained the girls. "Now, I hope I made it clear none of you have any chance against me and you will behave."

"We promise, Mrs. Arc." Pyrrha said.

"Talk about yourself OUCH!" Yang was elbowed by Ruby. "Yikes, OK, OK, I promise!"

"Good, and you all can call me Charlotte. I'm too young to be called Mrs. Arc. But that doesn't mean I approve of any of you!" Jaune coughed to call his mother attention. "We're just in a truce right now. With that everyone joined the large table Glynda summoned with her magic, and started eating. After all, none had breakfast till that moment.

"Mom, this mess is my entire fault. I'll solve it… somehow. It's what I was about to do before this happened." Jaune prompted and Charlotte stared at him in a bit of a shock.

"You were? It didn't take as long as it did to make your father realize I was in love with him." Charlotte wondered.

"Well, I kinda realized it for a few days. I mean all the hugs, gentleness, and kisses." Jaune stated and Charlotte stared with dead intent at the girls that coiled back a little. "I feel really bad for not noticing it before."

"You got the obliviousness from your father." She sighed again, and sipped a bit of tea. "At least you realized their feelings. Your father still doesn't know all his friends from school were in love with him." A vein popped on Charlotte's forehead. "He still doesn't realize some of them still do."

"That's why I need to solve this." Jaune stated with a wry smile and sweating a little. "I know how much dad's thick skull created… and still creates trouble for you, mom."

"You tell me. What I don't understand is why they allowed you to cut their hairs freely like this. I warned the staff here to not allow to." Charlotte stared at Glynda.

"This is the first time I heard of this. Whom you told about this?" The teacher asked in surprise, and the guilty party appeared with his multicolored hair.

"Ah, hello everyone. Charl, good to see you again. You look as young as the first time we met." Ozpin stated as he sipped his coffee. "Mr. Arc, glad to see you here too. As you can see I had an 'accident' with my hair, and was wondering if you could fix it."

"I think I can…" Jaune started.

"No you can't!" All the girls and Ren shouted for some reason. Ozpin was about to say something when he felt Charlotte's power armor claw on his head pressing it, while she kept the demonic smile.

"Ozpin. Didn't I tell you to not allow my son to cut the hair of anyone here, or offer a massage?" The Arc woman said as she lifted him by the head.

"Wait, he does massage too? I need one, actually." Blake stated as she caressed her shoulder after the free-for-all fight made her fall in a bad way onto Melanie.

"Wait, Charl, let's talk about it…" Ozpin said as he squirmed under the vicious grip.

"Yes, Ozpin. We will talk." Charlotte answered coldly to him, but before leaving she turned to Jaune with her angelic smile. "I'll have a word with your headmaster, son. I'll let you solve your own problem with them. Oh, and girls…" She once again stared with her demonic smile at the present. "My family is my treasure, and I can get really angry if you hurt them."

With that she left carrying Ozpin to an unknown location, and no one dared to say something about it. Jaune turned to see all his girl friends were shifting nervously on their seats, including emerald and Cinder. He wondered when they got dressed again, but decided it was better that way. He decided to not imagine what his mother would have done if she got them just in their lingerie.

"So, hmmm… First, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize your feelings. I really am as bad as my father." He said while scratching the back of his head. "But I have a question. I mean, I can see why Pyrrha, Nora and the girls from beacon could be in love with me, we spend a lot of time together. I can even see why Mel and Militia would be since we're childhood friends. But why Cinder, Emerald and Neo? Can't be just because a hair cut…"

"It's not… I mean, I know we don't know each other for that long, but I like what I know about you." Emerald stated.

[I believe in love in first sight. Or at least, think of this as me wanting to know you better. If this is just infatuation, it will pass. But if is not, I want to let this feelings grow.] Neo added.

"So as you can see, none of us want to give up on you." Cinder finished their line of thought and Jaune nodded and sighed.

"Jaune, we'll respect your decision…" Pyrrha glared at everyone, most of the girls just whistling, or trying to. "…but our love for you is real."

"Oh, you can marry everyone! Or marry Pyrrha and we all could be your mistresses, as long as Ren can be our butler!" Nora shouted.

"Wait, why I need to be a butler?" Ren asked.

"Because you look cute in the outfit." Nora explained to him and he just accepts that what Nora wanted, Nora gets.

[I don't mind being a mistress, but I want a baby.]

"B-b-baby?" Ruby stated in shock again, but then imagined her with a baby from Jaune and started smiling silly.

"Look… I won't dismiss your feelings. So, why don't we make a deal? We still have a few years here at Beacon, so we can actually get to know each other. I'll take you all on dates, spend time together, so I can get to a decision that won't hurt any of you. Deal?" Jaune suggested, and the girls decided that was the best they could get in such short notice and agreed with him.

"By the way, Jaune, how you'll tell that to your mother?" Coco asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I believe she'll be very relaxed after 'talking' with Ozpin." Jaune answered back. "So, let me just know something… My hair cutting really has this much of an effect?"

"YES." They all said back, including Ren.

"That is why we are forbidding you from cutting, styling or fixing anyone else's hair. Now, about that massage thing…" Yang winked at him and licked her lips, making him gulp. Thankfully his mother returned with a stumbling but otherwise unharmed Ozpin. For some reason his hair was white again. Jaune explained his decision to them and Charlotte really accepted it easier after beating her stress out on Ozpin.

"Well, seems like the best choice. I'll always be around for helping, OK dear. Just promise I won't be a grandmother before your graduation."

[I make no promises]. Cinder and Emerald slapped Neo in the back of her head, making her pout adorably. She could be as cute as Ruby if allowed.

"I can't wait to see how this will end." Weiss said with a smirk.

"I bet a hundred lien it will end with him married with Pyrrha… and the rest as his mistresses." Ren talked and they shook hands.

…

Years later…

…

"Man, I hate those diplomatic trips." Jaune complained as the bullhead landed on the grounds of the Arc castle. Since his family decided to transform their lands on their own kingdom it has being a lot of meetings with politicians and a few skirmishes here and there. The fact the new kingdom, Arcadia, took in lots of Faunus with their equalitarian politics and used its superior technology to keep its independency bothered the other kingdoms a little, especially Atlas.

"At least now that Weiss is the head of the Schnee Company, Atlas doesn't have that much support in re-annexing the land. And we got Mistral and Vale support." Ren added as he become the now Prince Jaune Arc aide.

"I'm just glad to be home. After weeks travelling around I miss them all. I still can't believe mom simply decided to AAAAAHHH!"

Ren smiled as two dozens of children jumped on Jaune while exclaiming 'dad'. The multitude of colored heads always was a good sight to see, and Jaune proved to be an excellent father, even if he had enough children to make a small army. After all, the hundred lien Ren got from Weiss proved he had a talent for diplomacy.

"Hello again." Pyrrha came with two small children holding her hands. With her came a pregnant Nora and Glynda carrying a blonde baby on her arms.

"Heya, Renny. How was the trip?" Nora asked while kissing her best friend cheeks.

"Tiresome. How's the pregnancy?"

"Same old, same old. My new baby girl is ready to arrive to the world and kick her brothers and sisters butts." Nora proudly stated. Jaune approached with at least six kids clinging on him and gave his wives a kiss each. The advantage of being a prince was to declare laws allowing polyamorous marriage.

"So, where's everyone else?" Jaune asked as he and his family walked back to the castle.

"Team RWBY is deployed at the western border to deal with Grimm. I swear you can't stop Ruby of going after them whenever she could. Coco is helping Velvet with her triplets, while the twins are in town shopping for everyone. Cinder and Emerald didn't come back from Mercury and Cardin's wedding party…" Jaune still couldn't believe after all his talk Cardin was actually bisexual and was now marrying Emerald's old partner. "And I haven't see Neo all day, which could be good or bad anyway."

"Thanks, Glyn. I probably would be lost without you." Jaune said and his old teacher and now wife smiled.

"Probably. So, children, I know you all missed your father, but let him take a bath and later he will play with you all." Glynda stated and the children obeyed promptly. Jaune was happy he married her too, as her experience as a teacher allowed them to control his now twenty seven children, with at least five more to come. He really was contemplating getting a vasectomy, as all his wives had at least one child. And in the case of Velvet and Blake, three each. Apparently the Faunus had a twin propensity.

He met with Velvet and Coco first, and the two brunettes were more than happy to meet him again. Coco became a famous Huntress and fashionista, while Velvet helped with bureaucratic work. Her teammates also lived in town and worked as Huntsmen for the kingdom. Miltiades and Melanie worked as guards on the castle, while Glynda kept everyone in line. Jaune and his team still worked as Hunters, but now Jaune and Ren were mostly diplomats. Pyrrha was still competing, and was nicknamed the warrior princess now. Nora… well, she was happier when she was playing with the children and being a mother, something unexpected at first but Ren said it was because Nora never had a family of her own before. Emerald and Cinder completely forget about their plans from before, though now they worked with the Arcadian Intelligence Agency. They were effective at their job, and Jaune had to handle to them that. At least he convinced them that assassinations weren't the solution to everything. And Neo was as much of a free spirit as she always had been.

"I wonder where she is…" Jaune asked himself as he prepared for his bath. It was then that he felt someone hugging him from behind and a kiss on his neck, while the soft sensation of certain body parts made themselves known. "Neo?"

[Love.] She answered. His sisters made a device for her that allowed her to 'speak' hands freely.

"Neo, I'm going to take a bath." He explained as he turned around and she just hugged and kissed him with her usual smirk.

[So I'll wash your back… and you will give me another baby. I still don't have a boy.] She said while smirking seductively at him, making him gulp. Even with fourteen wives, he couldn't get used to how sexy they were.

"Err…" He was about to say when the bathroom doors opened. Ruby, Blake and Yang stared at him and Neo.

"Hello hun, do you know what time is it?" Yang said with a smirk. Jaune gulped hard.

And all hell got loose.

...

 **A.N.: And we are finished here.**

 **A lot of people asked me to do Penny and Raven, and all new female characters from Volume 3. I decided to not extend this one for too long out of fear of making the joke go way too long for its own good. So I decided to end it with a bit of a bang…and Neo. XD**

 **So, I love the idea Jaune's mother is Charlotte from Infinite Stratos. And his father being Ichika would explain why he's so oblivious. In fact, I might do a story exploring this fact later. I also love the idea many others had to make Jaune a prince of sorts and I want to incorporate it some time in my stories.**

 **Now, I still need to write the last chapter in my other story,** _ **Festival of Dragons**_ **, and the last chapters of** _ **Journey into the Stars**_ **. The first is easy, just a wrap up for the story. The later is giving me a head ache as I really suck at action sequences. But I don't want to leave any unfinished stories, so I'll try harder on them.**

 **It made me realize from now on all my stories will tend to silly comedy than anything deep, since I prefer to go all crazy with this stuff than go deep into drama and action territory. I also need to write more Jaune x Yang stuff. XD**

 **That's all for now.**

 **PS: Following a suggestion from reader** Kamen Rider Chrome, **I will make a poll from now to friday were you can choose ONE girl to have the happy ending with Jaune. You can vote right now.**


End file.
